Basketball And School Idols Do Mix
by springcoffeewriting
Summary: Kagami Taiga is just back in Japan after being in America for a couple of years, and on his first day at Seirin High School, he's already set on making the basketball team. Nishikino Maki, a member of μ's, has had to move away from Otonokizaka High School, and more importantly, her school idol group. When these two redheads meet, will anyone be prepared for the storm that follows?
1. Chapter 1 – Episode 1

**DISCLAIMER: Of course, I do not own Love Live! or Kuroko no Basuke. Though, I** **do** **own this fanfic.**

 **SUMMARY: Kagami Taiga is just back in Japan after being in America for a couple of years, and on his first day at Seirin High School, he's already set on making the basketball team. Maki Nishikino, a member of** _ **μ's**_ **, has had to move away from Otonokizaka High School, and more importantly, her school idol group. When these two redheads meet, will anyone be prepared for the storm that follows?**

 **PAIRINGS: Kagami/Maki/Kuroko, Nozomi/Midorima/Umi, Eli/Kise. There will be more, I'm just not sure about it yet.**

 **{The story starts off at the very beginning of Kuroko no Basuke.}**

* * *

 **~ NISHIKINO MAKI ~**

* * *

Maki tugged at the collar of the new uniform she was wearing whilst on her way to her new school, Seirin High. The uniform was a pretty tight fit for her, and her sour mood wasn't helping the cause.

See, it all started when Maki returned home from another day at Otonokizaka High School...

 **~ ~ FLASHBACK ~ ~**

 _"Mom, I'm home!" Maki called out as soon as she entered the house._

 _Upon receiving no response, Maki closed the door behind her and set her school bag down in the hallway. While on her way to the living room, she heard her mother sobbing. At first, the sound was confusing; her mother never cried._

 _When she arrived at the living room, Maki found her mother with her head hanging low, bawling her eyes out_ _as she clutched at a letter in her hands. The piece of paper was getting wet, and her mother's nails dug into the paper so much that they left indents and small holes in the sheet._

 _"Mom? Mom, what's wrong?"_

 _Maki crouched down in front of her weeping mother. She could tell something really bad must have happened, otherwise her mother would never cry. Maybe it was something to do with her father? No, that couldn't be it. He hadn't contacted them after the split. Why would he do so now?_

 _"Mom, please talk to me! What has upset you?" She asked._

 _Maki only received a hug of pity from her mother. She hugged back, patting her mother's back in the process. But something didn't feel right. Bit that feeling was ignored when her mother spoke up._

 _"I'm sorry, Maki." She told the younger Nishikino. "I'm so sorry, but we won't be able to stay here any longer."_

 _"What do you mean?" Maki questioned, horrified._

 _"We have to move away. You'll be sent to a different school."_

 _Maki's entire body went numb. Her nerves felt like they had shut down. Moving to a different school meant she would no longer be a member of_ _ **μ's**. And leaving the school idol group behind... well, that was a nightmare in itself._

 _"H...How? Why?"_

 _"I don't know." Her mother choked out a sob. "This letter from your father just says that he fell into serious debt and can't pay the bills for this place any longer. Which means_ _—_ _"_

 _"We can't live here anymore." Maki finished._

 _There was a brief pause, before the older redhead nodded her head in shame._

 _"Yes."_

 **~ ~ END OF FLASHBACK ~ ~**

Maki shook her head, freeing herself of that memory.

In all honesty, she was lucky that her mother had been saving up the money she got from her job. Seirin High School was relatively new, and had only opened last year. And it wasn't just an all-girl school, like what Maki was used to. Boys attended the school as well.

Maki had no idea how to handle boys. Even the concept of interacting with males for probably the first time in forever was frightening.

Thankfully, when she reached the gates, Maki forgot her woes, later realising that since it was the day that all of the school's clubs were open for business, she'd start by joining one that required something more of her than just music.

Maybe sports might be nice. After all, just practicing to be an idol wasn't enough motivation for her to keep in shape. And to be honest, a change of scenery would be good for her. Finding something to take her mind off of what she left behind would help her move on, she assumed.

She looked around, her violet eyes scouring the area for any sign of a sports club that she could join.

Then she found one.

Basketball.

There were three guys handing out flyers for the basketball club nearby.

Mustering up whatever courage she had, Maki headed in their direction, and in no time, was standing directly in front of one of them.

His hair was jet black and smooth, and his eyes were steel grey, perhaps just a little bit lighter than black. He also looked older, too. He should have been a year older than Maki, at most.

"Um, excuse me?" Maki piped up nervously. A bead of sweat trickled down her cheek.

"Oh! Are you looking to join the basketball club?" He responded.

Maki nodded shyly, something she never thought she would do. Then again, there was always a first time for acting like Hanayo.

"Great!" He smiled. "We're a small but growing club. The members are all male, besides the coach. But the club isn't just for the guys. Because the basketball club is so small, the separate boys' and girls' clubs had to form into one club, which means that both boys and girls are part of the same basketball team. Though, unfortunately, we don't have enough girls to represent us in any ladies' basketball tournaments. In fact, I'm fairly certain you're the only female player we've had so far."

"Really?" Maki's cheeks grew red. With a shaky voice, she added, "So, uh... where am I supposed to sign up?"

"You can sign up at the table over there." He pointed at a table nearby.

Behind the table sat a boy and a girl. The girl had really short, brown hair, and was wearing the same uniform that Maki herself wore, except she also had a whistle hanging around her neck. The boy looked somewhat tall, maybe he was an upperclassman, and while he did have short brown hair and brown eyes, the only noticeable thing about him was that he wore glasses. Other than that, he looked just about average.

"Are you guys in the basketball club?"

Out of nowhere, a really tall and tanned guy with red hair approached the other three guys handing out flyers. He almost acted as if Maki wasn't even there, though he did spare her a glance. In that moment, Maki swore her face must've gone the same colour as her hair.

Without a moment's hesitation, Maki made her way over to the table.

"Just a few more would be nice." The girl said.

"We couldn't even get ten." The guy in glasses groaned.

"We're just getting started. We're a new school."

"Um, excuse me?" Maki cut into the conversation. Both the girl and the guy looked up at her in surprise. "I heard this basketball club is open to girls as well. Can I join?"

"Well, you heard right! Welcome!" The girl said. She pushed a piece of paper forward. "My name's Riko; I'm the coach of Seirin's basketball team. And this is our captain, Hyuga. What's your name?"

"Maki. Maki Nishikino." Maki introduced herself as she filled out the form. Then she stopped at the reason why she wanted to play basketball. She scratched her head for a moment, before finally deciding to just make something up. She wouldn't be called on this in the future, would she?

 _I've made it my mission to be one of the most incredible basketball players._

"There." Maki pushed the form toward the coach.

She was about to leave when she found herself drawing a blank on where to go next. But, as luck would have it, that same tall, tanned guy with spiky red hair had appeared again. Only this time, he was holding one of the recruiters.

"Is this the basketball club?" He asked.

"Yeah." The coach nodded, more stunned by amazement than by fear. A shiver crawled up Maki's spine when he looked down at her. He took a seat in the chair positioned opposite Riko and Hyuga, dropping the recruiter on the table.

'Not him again,' Maki thought as she stood back.

"I want to join the basketball club." The male redhead declared.

"Wow, two already, huh?" Coach Riko remarked, looking thrilled as she glanced between Maki and the other redhead. "I'm sure you know, but our school only opened last year. Our seniors are only second years. So I'm sure someone of your build would probably quickly-"

"I don't care." He interrupted. "I'm going after I leave my name."

Maki eyed him closely as he filled out the form, and passed it back to the coach. She managed to find out his name was Kagami Taiga. Which was a start, at least.

"Huh? You don't have a reason for joining?" Coach Riko asked.

"Not really. Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan."

As Kagami stood up and left the table, Maki decided to accompany him. He seemed interesting, if not scary. And they were in the same class together. She walked beside him without his noticing for a few seconds, before his eyes finally met hers again.

"Are you following me?" He asked bluntly.

"No," Maki averted her eyes. "I just thought you might know where to go first, since we're in the same class and all."

"Right." He sounded sceptical, but shrugged it off. "So, you joined the basketball club?"

"Yeah."

"What's your reason?"

"Mostly for a change of scenery. Basketball is one of very few sports I haven't actually had the chance to play much of." She half-lied. It wasn't a necessarily right answer, but then again, any answer was better than 'I just picked a sport at random'. "Other than that, I'm also hoping I get to become one of the strongest basketball players out there, I guess. Though, that thought's only a work in progress."

Okay, _maybe_ that was a lie.

He regarded her for a moment, and Maki could feel his eyes on her. It wasn't anything creepy or perverted he was doing; she just felt uncomfortable around guys in general. Having gone to a all-girl school, it made sense that she would have forgotten what it was like to interact with males. Not that she knew enough to forget about. She had been living in her own world of classical and jazz music for a while, so she never really had time for others – boys included.

Friends were a rarity before she joined _**μ's**_.

"I hope that's not the reason you're nervous, then." Kagami stated.

Maki's eyes widened, and her cheeks burned. "No. I have no reason to be nervous over basketball." She turned her face away from him for a moment. "It's just the amount of boys here. It's something I'm going to have to get used to."

"Were you home-schooled?"

"No. I went to an all-girl school. Being a school only populated with girls, I'm pretty sure most of us forgot how to interact with guys that aren't our fathers."

"Oh."

After an awkward pause, Maki remembered something important.

"Oh, the name's Maki, by the way. Maki Nishikino."

"Kagami Taiga."

* * *

"Alright! Looks like all the first years are here!"

Basketball club had started, and Maki was really the only girl present besides the coach.

During the day, Maki had been getting to know more about Kagami, and Kagami had been learning more about her as well. He didn't seem to mind when she told him that she played the piano, practiced dancing regularly, and occasionally sang songs when she thought no one was around. In return, Kagami told her that he had been living in America for a couple of years, and that he had just come back to Japan to play basketball. Why? He didn't let on. But, he did say that he liked facing off against strong opponents when it came to basketball.

"Hey, isn't the manager cute?" One of the guys whispered.

"She's a second year, right?" His friend muttered back. "If only she were a little sexier..."

Captain Hyuga punched the two boys in the back of the head. They both doubled over in pain, holding the backs of their heads.

"Morons, you're wrong."

"What?"

Coach Riko stepped forward.

"I'm the basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you!"

" _ **What?!**_ "

"It's not him?" One of the boys pointed to the old man sat in a chair behind her, nearer to the wall.

"Oh, that's our advisor, Takeda-sensei." Riko clarified.

"Do we have a manager?"

"Yes. That'd be me."

Maki knew that voice. She'd heard it too many times before.

And when the owner of that voice stood at the front, Maki's heart stopped.

It was Toudou Erena, the most mature member of A-RISE.

Wait...

A member of A-RISE was going to be Maki's manager?!

"The name's Toudou Erena. It's a pleasure."

"Anyway, now that you're acquainted with Takeda-sensei and our manager Erena," Riko continued after a pause. "I'll have you guys first..."

'What...?' Maki thought.

"Take off your shirts!" Riko ordered.

"Huh?" Maki tilted her head.

" _ **What?!**_ " The rest of the first years, save for Kagami and Maki themselves, shouted.

"Why?" Maki turned to Erena.

"That's the question that has the most answers now, isn't it?"

* * *

After much coaxing, Maki had finally taken off her shirt, as did the other first years. And now, Maki's torso felt cold, and she previously had to be held back by Erena in order for the coach to get a good look at the bodies of the players.

Maki stood with her arms by her sides, wearing only a jet-black crop top to cover up.

Maki herself was quite muscly. The fitness training she did with **_μ's_** helped to build her physique, and she did gain a bit of strength with it. No, she had not told Kagami about that. Not yet, anyway. From the questioning looks he was giving her, she was sure he would be asking about it soon. After all, with the faint 4-pack she had, Maki would no doubt be asked if singing and dancing was _all_ she did.

"You, you're not very explosive, are you?" Riko rhetorically questioned one of the students she had stopped in front of. "I bet you can only do 50 side jumps in about 20 seconds, right? You'll need to do a little better for the basketball team."

With that, Riko continued on with her analysis. The player she had talked to was stood in shock.

"Seriously? She's right." He said.

"What do you mean?" Asked another one who was sporting a buzz-cut.

"How'd she know that just from looking at us?" A third inquired.

"Her dad's a sports trainer." Hyuga answered with a smile. "Collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data every day at his workplace since she was a child. When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers."

Riko stopped in front of Maki. "You're better than average, but you're also pretty stiff. Try some stretches whenever you have the chance."

Maki nodded in response, and Riko continued on.

However, Kagami was up next after Maki.

When Riko stopped in front of Kagami, her jaw almost dropped. Erena and Maki both noticed it, too.

"What?" Kagami questioned. It was clear how oblivious he was.

Maki covered her blushing red face with her hands.

'He's so attractive!' The thought repeated in Maki's mind.

"Coach, you're staring." Erena reminded Riko.

Riko snapped back to reality instantly, turning to Erena. "Sorry!"

"That was everyone, wasn't it?" Erena asked.

The coach laid her eyes on the paper clipped to her clipboard.

"Is Kuroko here?" Riko asked.

"Oh, you mean that kid from Teiko?" Erena questioned. She looked around the room, as did Riko, before she shrugged and said. "Can you see him, coach?"

"No."

"It looks like he's not here then." Erena stated with a sigh.

"Um, excuse me."

A boy with distinctive bright blue hair and sky blue eyes suddenly appeared beside Erena, his hand raised. From what Maki could see, he looked painfully plain. He also seemed like the quiet type as well. He was probably someone who would be more interested in a book than in an actual person.

"I'm Kuroko."

Erena's eyes widened and glistened with surprise. Pleasant surprise. Everyone's eyes were glued to Erena and Kuroko.

"What?! When did you get here?" She asked, shocked.

"I've been here the whole time." Kuroko lowered his hand. He was about the same height as Erena, if not just a bit shorter.

"What? This guy was a part of the Generation of Miracles?" The senior with a cat-like face, Koganei, questioned as he approached Kuroko. "He couldn't have been a regular, could he?" He asked the coach, who was stood speechless.

"Of course not. Right, Kuroko?" Hyuga responded in Riko's place.

"I played in games." Kuroko stated.

"Right?" Hyuga said, before realisation dawned on him. "What?"

Koganei averted his eyes awkwardly, before a shout echoed through the gymnasium.

" _ **What?!**_ "

* * *

The sun had fallen and night was here. Maki was practicing her basketball shooting with Kagami, who, after many times of begging him, was teaching her how to play the sport. She had got the fundamentals down already.

"See, the thing about you is that you have a height advantage." Maki stated as she hopped up and threw the ball into the net. She barely made the shot, as the ball had bounced off the board that the net was attached to, before it fell into the net. "Unlike me, you don't have to exert yourself when dunking the ball into the net. You're tall enough to reach the net just by jumping normally."

"Well, maybe you need to do some training that helps you gain some strength in your legs." Kagami suggested.

"I still don't think that would really help me."

"You're forgetting you have arms." Kagami reminded her. "I'm saying you need strength in your legs to jump higher than normal, but don't forget you can use your arms to reach up and slam the ball into the net. You don't dunk with your head."

"Right." Maki sighed. "You know, you could help me train."

Kagami picked up the ball, bouncing it a couple of times on the ground. "No can do."

"And here I thought you were nice." Maki commented, resting her hands on her hips. "Listen, I'll follow your training regimen. All I'm asking is that you let me train with you as often as I can. Does that really sound so bad?"

"It's not a bad idea. But, I'm not the best when it comes to working with others. I only do what's best for me, and me alone." Kagami declared. "You should try asking someone that's actually good at being a part of a team."

With that, Kagami hopped off the ground and cast the ball at the net. Something must've happened to Kagami in that moment, because the ball bounced off the edge of the net.

That boy, Kuroko, had appeared again as if from nowhere. He caught the ball in both of his hands.

"Hey. Kuroko, right?" Maki tilted her head as she greeted him.

"When did you get here?" Kagami asked him.

"Nice to see you." Kuroko said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagami inquired further.

"What are _you_ two doing here by yourselves?" Kuroko threw the ball back at Kagami.

"Nothing. We're not doing anything." Kagami stated.

"Is that so?" Kuroko asked.

There was an awkward pause, before Kagami spoke up again. "I was in America until my second year of middle school. I've been appalled ever since I came back by how low the standards are."

"Hey!" Maki blurted in offense.

"I'm not looking to play basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going."

Maki shifted on her feet in the cool night breeze. Trust Maki to think she would be safe wearing only her black t-shirt and her pink sweatpants.

"I heard all about you." Kagami carried on. "I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year. You were on that team, weren't you? I have a pretty good sense of how good others are. People who can succeed smell different from the rest."

Kagami spun the ball on his index finger, before throwing it toward Kuroko. Maki, on the other hand, decided to stay out of this. Instead, the redhead picked up her pink jacket and put it on, as well as her black beanie.

As Kuroko caught the ball, Kagami was still talking.

"But something's not right with you. The weak should smell weak, but you... you don't smell like anything. And your strength has no scent."

Maki leaned against the fence, breathing a stressed sigh. She opened her backpack, fetching a bottle of water out of the cluster of extra clothes and calmly drinking from it.

"Let me see it." Kagami told Kuroko. Maki almost spat out her drink. "Show me just how good your Generation of Miracles really is!"

It was at that point that Maki swallowed the water, and also wiped her chin of the excess water that had dripped from her mouth.

"How fortunate." Kuroko replied calmly. "I was hoping to play against you too."

Kuroko unzipped his uniform jacket and threw it behind him, holding the ball under his arm.

"One-on-one."

* * *

The one-on-one game between Kagami and Kuroko had started. Maki, of course, was sat on the sidelines. Literally.

She wasn't even paying attention to what Kagami and Kuroko were doing. She had told them to tug out her earphones when the one-on-one was over, and plugged her earphones into her phone, before she checked the rating for **_μ's_** on the _Love Live!_ app.

"567th place, huh?" Maki spoke aloud, unsure of how loud her voice was. "Guess my sudden leaving did cause a downfall. I wonder if they've found someone to replace me yet."

The ball suddenly bounced and landed in Maki's lap. The shorter redhead tugged out her earphones herself, and put both her phone and the earphones by her backpack.

"You think you could watch your aim?" Maki picked up the ball and tossed it at Kagami and Kuroko.

"Sorry!" Kuroko and Kagami apologised.

Satisfied with their apology, Maki picked up her phone and sat back down. She put the earphones back in her ears and started up one of Maki's favourite songs, _'Aishiteru Banzai'_. It was unfortunate that Maki was on a basketball court and not in a music room, otherwise she could have played the song on the piano.

Maki shut her phone off, allowing the song to play whilst she saved a bit of battery power. During this time, she watched the one-on-one match between Kagami and Kuroko.

By now, Kagami had already made what he called was called a 'drive'. He rushed past Kuroko, with little to no room for the smaller boy to catch up. He dunked it in as if effortlessly, no matter how hard Kuroko tried to block it.

'Does Kuroko know he's at a height disadvantage?' Maki internally inquired, though kept her mouth shut.

Maki watched on, even after the song had ended, while Kagami was easily beating Kuroko at basketball. And it's not the height that mattered anymore; Maki had enough common sense to know when someone was really bad at something. And right now, Kuroko was the 'someone' and basketball was the 'something'.

She had to give the blue-haired boy some credit at least. At least he was trying.

Though, to be honest, it seemed that anyone would have to try their best if they were to go up against Kagami Taiga.

Eventually, Kagami seemed to realise that too.

Maki tugged out her earphones again and shoved them in the pockets of her sweatpants, along with her phone. Whilst Kuroko was busy chasing after the ball (which Kagami had smacked away just a second ago), Maki took the opportunity to speak to Kagami.

"Something's telling me he's not that much of a player." Maki spoke quietly. "I mean, I've only just started playing basketball, but _he_ seems like he's never actually done any practice."

"He's so bad I could die." Kagami commented.

"I wouldn't go that far."

Kuroko came back holding the ball in both hands, looking up at Kagami innocently.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Kagami remarked. "Were you even listening? How much do you have to overestimate your own abilities to think that you could beat me? I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me!"

"Kagami..." Maki planted her face in her palm.

"Are you serious? Of course you're stronger than me. I knew that before we started." Kuroko told him.

Kagami grabbed Kuroko and pulled him up by his shirt. "You wanna fight? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Kagami!" Maki tapped the back of Kagami's knee with the tip of her shoe. His legs bent and he dropped Kuroko. How Maki had the courage to do that was anyone's guess, but then again, she was pretty tired and wanted to go home.

"What was that for?" Kagami shouted at her.

"That was for not calming down. It's already pretty dark; I'd assume some people are already asleep. Stop shouting." Maki scolded him after yawning. She turned to Kuroko afterwards. "Hear him out."

Kuroko nodded, a thankful gleam in his eye. He turned to Kagami: "I wanted to see how good you are for myself."

"What?" Kagami questioned.

Like Maki had done earlier, Kagami planted his face in the palm of his hand. Maki herself arched a brow.

After a brief awkward silence, Kuroko held up the ball slightly. "Um..."

"Enough." Kagami waved dismissively at Kuroko. "I'm not interested in the weak."

Kagami picked up his bag and uniform jacket, slinging both over either of his shoulders.

"Let me tell you one last thing." Kagami stated. "You should quit basketball. No matter how much you try to cover it up with words like 'effort', raw talent is a fact of life. You have no talent for basketball."

"I don't accept that." Kuroko calmly retorted when Kagami was just about to leave.

"What?"

"First of all, I love basketball. And also, I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong or who's weak."

"What did you say?"

"I'm not like you. I'm a shadow."

* * *

 _* The next day... *_

* * *

Maki wasn't in a particularly good mood today. It wasn't just last night's events that had fried her brain, but also because she had forgotten to bring any clothes to do practice in. Though, thankfully, she did still keep a plain white button-up school shirt and skirt from the Otonokizaka High uniform. On top of that, her mother did stuff a black pair of shorts in with the uniform. She wasn't all out of luck.

The redhead herself was tying her hair back with a purple ribbon just as she walked into the gymnasium. Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Is that all you're going to be wearing?" Riko asked.

"All of my clothes were being washed. The only thing I had left was a uniform from the previous school I went to." Maki lied. She had come up with that one and perfected it throughout the day. "Don't worry, I have shorts on underneath."

Riko nodded, as did Erena.

"Alright. Now that everyone's present, we're going to be having a practice match." Erena informed everyone just as Maki was putting on a small yellow tank top. Apparently, the yellow shirts were the team of first years, and the green shirts were the team of second years.

Kuroko had explained it to her.

"What, a mini-game?"

"I can't believe we're playing the upperclassmen already."

"Do you remember their record from last year they told us about during our first meeting? They went to the finals in just their first year."

"Are you serious?"

"That's not normal."

"Honestly, from what I've heard, I'll be lucky if anything's normal with basketball." Maki commented as she stretched her arms.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. It's always better to have stronger opponents than weaker ones." Kagami stated.

"Good luck pulling that one on the Generation of Miracles." Maki deadpanned.

With a growl, Kagami retorted: "Let's go."

All of the players got into position, with Maki standing beside Kuroko, and Kagami facing Mitobe in the center.

Riko blew the whistle and threw the ball into the air.

Both Kagami and Mitobe jumped at the same time, but Kagami had a height advantage. His hand connected with the ball easily, and he threw it to one of the other first years (that Maki still didn't know the name of). After a run, the first year jumped up and threw the ball to Kagami, who dunked it in the net as soon as he caught it.

Maki, on the other hand, hadn't even moved.

"That dunk was unbelievable."

"Amazing..."

"This is unbelievable." Hyuga stated.

The game continued like that for a while. Kagami was the top scorer. He claimed dunk after dunk after dunk.

The score was 11-08 for the first years.

"I can't believe the first years are this strong." Hyuga said.

"Kagami's doing it all by himself!" Koganei declared.

Eventually Kuroko had the ball. Maki didn't know when that had happened; she hadn't even noticed the kid in the game until just now.

Unfortunately, the ball was stolen from Kuroko just as he was going to pass to Maki.

"A steal!"

"It's him again!"

Maki caught up to Kuroko. "Please tell me there is one thing you're good at."

Kuroko looked at her. "Well, I can move around the court without notice."

"A stalker can move around a playground without notice." Maki retorted. "I'm gonna need something more hopeful than that."

"Passing is my forte." Kuroko gave in.

"Is that all?" Maki arched a brow.

"You'll see." Kuroko responded.

"Yeah, well, try not to keep me in suspense." Maki reminded him.

Maki sprinted off ahead when she noticed that the second years were closing in on the net. She overtook Kagami and – accidentally – spun on her left foot in a graceful manner (something she'd learned from Eli's ballerina style of dancing), before slamming both of her feet on the floor and jumping with all her power. Her hand connected with the ball just as Mitobe was about to score, and she knocked the ball out of his hand.

"So high!"

"Whoa, that spin!"

"So graceful..."

"Was she a ballerina or something?"

Maki landed roughly, but didn't strain herself. Riko blew her whistle, and Maki broke into a run, ending up beside Kagami.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked her.

"A friend of mine used to be a ballerina. She taught me some things, including what you just saw." Maki replied.

After that, the seniors were getting serious. Three of them – Koganei, Izuki, and Hyuga – all surrounded Kagami when he was in possession of the ball.

"Looks like they're pretty desperate to stop Kagami." Maki commented to herself.

"Miss Nishikino," Kuroko appeared beside her. "I have a plan."

"Call me Maki." Maki told him. "But go on."

"Kagami should pass the ball to you when he notices you. When he does, I need you to pass it to me. I'll pass towards Kagami and he can then score."

"Sounds good." Maki nodded.

Maki and Kuroko each broke into a sprint and went on their separate ways up the court. Maki waved her arms in the air, capturing Kagami's attention. Both Hyuga and Koganei looked at Maki, and Kagami took the opportunity to break past them and pass the ball to Maki.

As soon as the ball made contact with her hand, Maki performed another spin and passed the ball to Kuroko using only one hand.

"Go, Kagami!" She ordered the other redhead.

Kuroko's hand barely touched the ball, but when he did, he curved it around another second year and passed it in Kagami's direction.

As soon as Kagami caught it, he dunked it in.

Everyone was equally surprised. Not from Kagami, but from Kuroko's ability to pass. No one had even noticed him in the game until that point, besides Kagami and Maki. In fact, Maki was the only one who'd had any interaction with him at all throughout the practice match.

But it was not enough. Everyone was on guard. The seniors always found a way to cancel Maki and Kagami down, and with Kuroko's only hope being his passes, he found there was no one to pass to. Not only that, but he kept getting the ball stolen from him every time it came his way.

The score had suddenly rose to 15-31 for the second years.

"They're good."

"There's no way we can win."

"I've had enough."

Kagami grabbed one of the first years by the shirt and pulled him up.

"'Enough'? What the hell are you talking about?!" Kagami shouted at him.

"You wanna do the honours?" Maki asked Kuroko, pointing to the back of Kagami's knee.

Kuroko nodded and appeared behind Kagami, kneeing the taller boy in the back of the knee. Kagami dropped the first year when his knees bent.

"Please calm down." Kuroko told him.

"You bastard..." Kagami glared at Kuroko, and then at Maki.

"He's learning." Maki shrugged.

The three other first years freaked out.

"Looks like they're fighting." Koganei commented from the other side of the court. Izuki was watching Kagami shout at Kuroko and Maki. "What's wrong?" Koganei asked Izuki.

"Was he in the game?" Izuki asked, looking at Kuroko as Kagami tried to take a swing at him.

"Kuroko? I dunno."

After the first years had stopped fighting, and Kagami had calmed down, the game resumed. One of the other first years had the ball now. Kuroko was stood in front of him, off to the side a bit. Maki stood on the other side of him.

"Excuse me." Kuroko caught the first year's attention. "Could you pass me the ball?"

"What?" Was his reply.

As soon as they got into action, he did as was asked and passed the ball to Kuroko.

Kuroko jumped in front of Izuki and all of a sudden, the ball had gone over Izuki's head, onto the other side of the court. Maki immediately caught the ball and jumped, shooting it into the net.

"It went... what?" Hyuga was having trouble forming a sentence from the surprise turn of events. "How did that pass get through?"

Maki sent a thumbs-up at Kuroko, who flashed a brief and barely-there smile, and returned the gesture.

The one with the buzz-cut had the ball now. He was trying to shake Koganei off him, but the senior wasn't having it. His eyes landed on Maki, and she pointed to Kuroko, who was a few feet away from her. He passed the ball to Kuroko, who passed it to another first year using only one hand.

"Go for it! Shoot!" Maki told him.

The ball went in the net, and another point was scored by the first years.

The buzz-cut kid had the ball again, and began dribbling with it. The ball was passed to Kuroko, and it went past Kagami and under Hyuga's legs. Once the ball was back in the buzz-cut kid's possession again, he shot it into the net.

"They passed the ball and made a shot before we realised it!" Izuki remarked.

"What's going on?" Koganei asked.

"You wanna tell me what the hell's going on?" Kagami approached Maki.

"Kuroko's forte is passing." Maki informed him. "He's using his ability to help us win."

"Of all the things, that's what he's actually good at?" Kagami asked.

"He's not just good at it. He excels at passing. He's pulling off one-hand passes like it's second nature, and with no effort at all." Maki responded.

Kuroko was performing passes very quickly, and with one hand. Not many of them had noticed him beforehand. And eventually, the ball ended up in Kagami's possession.

Kagami shot the ball into the net while the seniors were still recovering.

The score was now 36-37. It was a one-point difference.

Koganei made a pass to Mitobe, but the buzz-cut kid knocked it away. Kuroko caught it with one hand and made a break for the net.

"Go, Kuroko!"

Kuroko hopped off the ground and threw the ball up, aimed at the net. It bounced off the rim, but Kagami was there to save the point – he caught the ball and dunked it in immediately after Kuroko's shot.

"That's why I hate the weak!" Kagami shouted at Kuroko. "You have to make the shot, dumbass!"

* * *

The evening was relatively peaceful. Maki and Kagami had walked from school to a place called Maji Burger. Kagami had ordered a tray carrying a small pile of burgers, while Maki got the drinks. Maki hoped some of the burgers were for her.

"Thank you very much!" Said the woman at the counter.

Kagami and Maki sat down in a booth, side-by-side. Kagami was next to the window.

The both of them dropped their bags on the floor, under the table, and began to eat the burgers. Well, Maki was, but stopped once she noticed that Kuroko was sitting across from them.

"Oh, hey, Kuroko." Maki said. Kagami almost choked on his burger.

"Hello, Miss Nishikino." Kuroko greeted her.

"Kuroko, please, just call me Maki. No need to be so formal." Maki told him.

"I thought it was customary to be formal towards the rich." Kuroko plainly stated.

"I only come from a rich family that owns a few resorts for holidays. It's not like _I_ am rich, myself. And besides, it's only me and my mother. Formalities don't matter to us."

After Kagami managed to swallow the bitten part of his burger, he stared at Kuroko in disbelief. "Where'd you come from? What are you doing?"

"I was sitting here first. I like this place's vanilla shakes." Kuroko answered him.

"Go somewhere else." Kagami said.

"Kagami, he was here first. We just didn't notice him sitting there." Maki reminded him.

"And I don't want to." Kuroko added.

"If someone sees us, they'll think we're friends." Kagami stated, looking around.

"If someone sees us, they'll think I'm dating one of you." Maki countered.

"Are you so well-known that that assumption would cause a problem for you?" Kuroko asked.

"Kind of, yeah." Maki nodded.

"Is it because you come from a rich family?"

"No. It's because I used to be a school idol." Maki informed them.

"What's a school idol?" Kagami asked.

"Have you ever heard of idols?" Maki inquired. Both Kagami and Kuroko nodded. "School idols are basically idols that represent a school. Some school idols go on to become professional idols after they've left school, while some school idols stay true to the name and retire from being an idol. A good example of a school idol would be our basketball manager, Toudou Erena. She's a member of the popular UTX school idol group, A-RISE." She explained.

"So which school did you represent?" Kuroko asked.

"Otonokizaka High. It's an all-girl private school that was about to be shut down a while back due to not enough students enrolling. There were nine of us. Our name was **_μ's_**."

"As in the stuff for your hair?"

"No, that's mousse. **_μ's_** as in Muse, the nine goddesses of music. Hence why there were nine of us."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I was the one who composed all of the songs for the group. One of the second years, Umi Sonoda, was in charge of the lyrics and our fitness regime. Her friend and another second year, Kotori Minami, was the one who designed the outfits. Eli Ayase, a former ballerina and school council president, helped us with our dance routines."

"Who were the other five?" Kagami inquired.

Just then, the five girls that Maki hadn't mentioned all walked through the door, appearing as if they were looking for something.

"Those are the other five." Maki told him. Kagami and Kuroko both looked at the other five members of **_μ's_**. Honoka Kousaka, Nozomi Toujou, Hanayo Koizumi, Nico Shazawa, and Rin Hoshizora.

Nozomi was the first to make eye contact with Maki, and immediately pointed at the redhead when she did.

"There she is."

Maki gasped and pulled her legs up when Honoka, Rin, Hanayo, and Nico all ran towards her.

"Maki, it's so good to see you!" Hanayo was the first to say.

"How'd you know I was here?" Maki asked them.

"Erena from A-RISE told us to look for a big, tanned guy with red hair, and wherever he was would be where we'd find you." Rin answered.

"Guess I'm glad you sat by the window then." Maki deadpanned at Kagami. "Guys, this is Kagami and Kuroko. Kagami, Kuroko, these are Honoka, Rin, Hanayo, Nico, and Nozomi."

"Hello." Kuroko stated.

"Good evening." Nozomi greeted.

"So is it true you've joined the basketball team?" Honoka immediately started with the questions.

"Yes."

"Is there a school idol club at Seirin?"

"Not that I know of."

"I heard that the school's only been open for a year. Is that true?"

"Yes. The only upperclassmen we have are second years."

"Is it a public school?"

"Yes, but it's not that popular yet."

"Just one more question!"

"I think you've learned enough for today."

"Is it true that Erena from A-RISE is really the basketball club manager?"

"Yes. Now are you done?"

Honoka nodded.

"So why were you guys looking for me?" Maki inquired.

"We wanted to know if you'll be coming back to Otonokizaka."

"Huh?" Maki arched a brow.

"You are coming back, aren't you?" Nozomi asked, making squeezing motions with her hands.

Maki covered her chest with her hands. "I... I don't know." She looked down. "The only reason I moved here was because my dad fell into debt and couldn't pay the bills to keep the mansion. We were lucky that my grandmother – on my mother's side – still owned the Nishikino estate, and allowed me and my mother to stay with her."

"Please don't tell me you're going to Seirin because your grandmother owns the estate."

"Actually, it was the school closest to my grandmother's mansion." Maki informed them.

"So, really, your stay at Seirin is indefinite." Hanayo simplified.

"Seems that way."

"Yeah, well, make sure you come back before the winter festival for _Love Live!_ is announced." Nico scolded her. "We need you, Maki. We can't win _Love Live!_ without you."

"What do you mean?" Maki questioned.

"There are always two _Love Live!_ festivals each year. One in the winter, one in the summer. The winter one is going to be the last one of the school year, and the last one that Nozomi, Eli, and Nico can participate in as school idols." Hanayo explained. "In other words, this will be the last _Love Live!_ for the third years. That's why, even if we don't win the summer one, we still have to win the winter one."

"I... I see."

"We don't mean to pressure you. It's just that the summer festival will be really important to the third years." Hanayo tried to comfort her.

"No, it's okay. I get that it would mean a lot to you to win." Maki smiled. "I'll see what I can do for **_μ's_** , but that doesn't mean I can leave the Seirin basketball club behind, either."

All five of the other girls smiled.

"By the way, where are Eli, Kotori, and Umi?" Maki asked.

"Eli's preparing a dance routine, Kotori's designing some new outfits, and Umi's preparing a new fitness regime." Honoka replied. "Speaking of which, that reminds me! Do you think you could compose another song for us?"

"Is it for this summer's _Love Live!_?" Maki inquired.

"Actually, we were thinking of doing a song for your indefinite leave." Nozomi answered.

"You want me to compose a song about me?" Maki tilted her head.

"Essentially, yes." Honoka scratched the back of her head.

Maki sighed. "Alright. Give me Umi's lyrics and I'll see what I can do."

"Awesome! Thank you so much!" Honoka hugged Maki.

"By the way, do you think we can come to see your basketball practices?" Nozomi asked.

"You'll have to take that up with Erena. That's not my call."

"Okay then. We'll get out of your hair now."

"We'll see you later!" Nico pulled Honoka off of Maki and left with Hanayo, Rin, and Nozomi.

"Well, that was eventful." Kagami finally remarked after all was peaceful again inside Maji Burger.

"What were we saying?" Kuroko asked.

"You were talking about people seeing us and thinking you were friends with Kuroko." Maki deadpanned.

"Eh." Kagami sat back in his chair with a calm smile. He picked up a burger an lightly tossed it toward Kuroko, who caught it in both hands. "In any case, I don't really like guys who suck at basketball, but you've earned yourself one of those."

"Thanks." Kuroko smiled back.

* * *

"So, just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami inquired later, after the trio had finished their business at Maji Burger and left the place. Now, Maki, Kagami, and Kuroko were walking down the street. Both Kagami and Kuroko had been curious about the mansion that Maki's grandmother owned. "If I played them now, how would I do?" Kagami asked Kuroko.

"You'd be destroyed instantly." Kuroko stated.

"Do you have to put it like that?" Kagami retorted.

"The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top."

Kagami chuckled as they stopped at a crossing. "That's great."

"What?" Maki arched a brow.

"That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me." Kagami said.

'All of us get our kicks, Kagami.' Was what ran through Maki's head.

"I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become the best player in Japan." Kagami declared afterwards.

"Are you sure _you_ 're not the one overestimating your abilities? The only thing you're good at so far is jumping and dunking." Maki commented as she bit into one of the burgers she ordered 'to go' from Maji Burger.

"Also, I don't think that's possible." Kuroko agreed with Maki.

"Hey!" Kagami angrily retorted.

"I don't know if you have a hidden talent or not, but you wouldn't even be able to reach their feet as you are now." Kuroko calmly responded as they all crossed the road. "You can't do it alone."

"Kuroko's right. You're an idiot if you think you'll be able to pull something like that off on your own." Maki pointed out.

"Besides, I've also decided." Kuroko told them. Maki and Kagami both looked at Kuroko expectantly. "I'm a shadow. But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the light. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan."

"Look who's talking." Kagami responded with a chuckle. "Do whatever you want."

"I'll do my best."

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this first chapter!**

 **Note 1: In case you're wondering why this chapter is so long, it's because the chapters will be set in order of the episodes of the KnB series. However, some of the episodes will be compiled into one chapter. Though, this should only happen with the episodes where a basketball match is taking place (such as the Seirin VS Kaijo match, or the Seirin VS Shuutoku match, etc).**

 **Note 2: If you have any questions for me at the end of each chapter, leave a review and I'll answer them at the end of the next chapter. Or, if you do not want me to show your question in the next chapter, you can ask me in a Private Message, and I'll get back to you ASAP.**

 **Note 3: If anyone has any ideas for pairings, they will be appreciated, and even credited if they make it into the story. As far as this fanfic goes, there is no limit on the people you can ship the characters with. I also love crack ships.**

 **That should be all for now. Please leave a review and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 – Episode 2

**Here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy, and remember to leave a review!**

* * *

 **~ TOUJOU NOZOMI ~**

* * *

"I'm glad I managed to catch you around so early. Is there any particular reason you decided to be up at the crack of dawn?"

"Kagami and I go to practice basketball on a street court before and after school."

While helping out at the local shrine, Nozomi had encountered Maki coming to visit for today's success in her basketball practice. As far as Nozomi could tell, basketball was a new hobby for Maki. And the sport was clearly growing on the redhead. It wasn't everyday she got to see Maki in gym clothes, carrying a backpack full of water bottles and food for her and her new friend, Kagami.

But it was a nice change for Maki. It made Nozomi happy knowing that Maki was branching out, breaking out of her school idol shell.

"Has Umi talked to you about the song yet?" Nozomi asked her.

"No. We haven't spoken much recently. She's mostly busy with fitness training and the lyrics for new songs. Combine that with school and archery practice and it's almost impossible to get her to meet up without her saying she's already got her day planned out."

"I'm sure she'll come around eventually. She's just overworked at the moment. It's not her fault she can't come and see you."

"I know that much. And I would never even think of blaming Umi for something like that. All I want is for her to let someone help her out once in a while. She doesn't have to do everything on her own."

"I agree." Nozomi stated with a nod. "And it appears we're nearing the court you're meeting Kagami on. Tell him I said hi."

"I will." Maki nodded. "Oh, and Nozomi?"

"Yes?"

"Look after Umi for me, will you? Make sure she doesn't stress herself out too much." Maki requested.

"Sure. I was going to say the same thing to you about Kagami." Nozomi responded.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You'll know when the time comes."

With that, Nozomi left Maki at the court and carried on her way.

* * *

 **~ KAGAMI TAIGA ~**

* * *

"A game? You can't play yet." Hyuga told him nonchalantly.

"W-Why?" Kagami questioned. "What is this, Captain? How am I not good enough?"

"You're still a trial member. You're not an official member yet."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Coach!"

Kagami slammed his hands on the Coach's desk, causing her to spit her drink out, covering his face. Kagami wiped it off with his sleeve, though.

"Coach, give me an official club membership form."

"What is it with today? You too?" Riko wiped her mouth of the spilt drink. "Next thing you know, Maki will be asking for an official club membership form as well."

"'Too'?" Kagami questioned.

"Kuroko came in here earlier, saying he wanted an official club membership form." She explained.

"That bastard." Kagami commented.

"Just how impatient are you rascals?" Riko rhetorically asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"What'd you call me?"

"Well, you both have potential, and we've got room on the bench, so we'd be happy to have you." She told him as she pulled a two forms out from under her desk. "Make sure to give one to Maki as well. She's a much better player than I would've predicted."

"Now I can play in a game, right?" Kagami asked.

"Hold it right there." Riko stopped him from walking out of the classroom. "I'll only accept your forms on Monday at 8:40, on the roof."

* * *

"What happened to you?" Kagami inspected Maki's sore – possibly even broken – fingers.

"I trapped my hand in a door." Maki replied, pouting as she turned her head away. Her cheeks were almost as red as her hair.

"I may be an idiot, but if there's one thing I know, it's that these don't look like the injuries you'd get from a door." Kagami deadpanned as he bandaged up each of her hands; fingers included. From what it looked like, her injuries would need time to recover.

A couple of days, at the very least.

Maki hesitated for a moment, before she sighed. "Fine. I was playing the piano in the music room. The fall board dropped on my hands because the wind outside managed to blow it down."

Even Kagami winced at that.

"What do you think I should do for now? I'm going to be useless until my hands recover."

"Why don't you practice your singing?" Kagami suggested. "You don't need your hands for that."

She tried to conceal a gasp, but failed. "You're not... interested to hear me sing, are you?" Maki questioned, appearing to be horrified at the suggestion.

"I-It was just an idea!" Kagami waved his hands in front of him in defence.

Maki averted her eyes. "So... do you think I'll be able to eat normally?"

"I wouldn't think so, but it would probably depend on how badly your injuries hurt when you try to use your hands. If you can't move your hands, _I_ can be your hands for the day." Kagami offered without a second thought.

"Y...You're going to help me eat?" The other redhead questioned.

"If you want me to." Kagami defended as his cheeks dusted a light pink.

Her eyes widened, her violet irises sparkling like amethysts. "So you really are a nice person."

Kagami's face heated up and he looked away. "I...I am?"

"Just take the compliment." Maki's expression softened. "Besides, we should get going. I saw something on one of the bulletin boards that I thought you'd be interested to have a look at."

"I'm surprised you even thought of me at all." Kagami commented as he helped Maki stand, with Maki muttering something along the lines of "idiot" under her breath. Once she was on her feet, Kagami lifted her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"What are you—?"

"I'm trying to reduce the risk of your hands touching anything that could hurt them more."

"There's no need to—!"

"Maybe. But I want to." Kagami responded.

Maki sighed for a second time. "Alright then."

"Hold on to me and don't let go. I don't want to drop you."

"Got it.

* * *

"Here it is. This is what I was talking about." Maki pointed with her foot at a poster featuring last year's Seirin basketball team. It was a part of the Seirin Student Newspaper. "The ' _Boys' Basketball Club, The Fighting Freshmen, Kanto Tournament Appearance_ ' article."

"This is what you wanted me to see?" Kagami inquired as he looked it over. "He wasn't kidding."

"Yes, they're strong." Kuroko's voice piped up beside them.

Kagami and Maki both screamed.

"Why can't you show up normally?!" Both redheads shouted. "Stop coming out of nowhere!" They told him.

"Did you two rehearse that? That was perfectly synchronised." Kuroko remarked. "But you might want to keep it down." He pointed to the sign on the door closest to them, reading ' **Library** '.

Kagami grabbed Kuroko's head of blue hair. "Are you making fun of me? You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"No." Kuroko responded calmly. Kagami released his hair. "That hurt." Kuroko commented.

'I don't believe it. How could anyone call and invisible guy like him the phantom sixth member?' Kagami racked his brain. 'How did that happen anyway? The rest of the Generation of Miracles all went on to play for strong schools. Why didn't he go with them?'

"By the way, I heard some ruckus coming from the music room earlier. Do you know what happened in there?" Kuroko asked.

"I had an accident involving a piano." Maki held up her bandaged hands. "My hands were hurt by the fall board."

"So that's why I heard a scream." Kuroko remarked. "Are you able to move your hands?"

"I can move my hands, but my fingers are too damaged to use." She dropped from Kagami's shoulder to let Kuroko inspect her broken hands.

"Would you like me to be your hands for the day?" He asked.

"U-Uh..." Maki averted her eyes, her face reddening. "K-Kagami already offered. But... thank you anyway." She struggled to say. Her shoulders tensed.

"I see." Kuroko replied. "That's alright, then."

* * *

 _* On Monday... *_

* * *

Kagami, Kuroko, Maki, and the other first years had gathered on the rooftop with Riko at 8:40 AM. Over the week, Kagami and Kuroko had been taking turns looking after Maki. Today was Kuroko's turn.

"I've been waiting for you." Riko declared, her arms folded over her chest as she stared down the first years.

"Are you stupid?" Kagami questioned.

"Is this a duel?" Kuroko inquired.

"I forgot all about it, but on Mondays, the morning assembly is in five minutes." Kagami scratched the back of his head. He reached into his pocket and brought out the official club membership form, which looked like it had been scrunched up. "Hurry up and take it."

"Before that, I have something to tell you." Riko stated. "I made a promise when the captain asked me to be his coach last year. I promised to focus solely on pushing the team towards the national championship. If you don't think you're ready for that, there are other clubs better suited to you."

"What? Of course I'm—"

"I know you're strong." Riko interrupted Kagami. "But I need to know you have something more important. No matter how hard you practice, 'someday' and 'maybe' aren't good enough. I need to know you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them."

Riko aimed her arm at the students lined up for the morning assembly.

"Give me your year, class, and name. Announce your goals here and now. If you fail to achieve them, you'll come back up here, strip naked, and confess your feelings for the person you love."

The jaws of all the first years - besides Kuroko - dropped. Kagami even heard Maki gasp beside him.

"All the second years did it last year." Riko informed them.

"What? No one told me about this."

"I heard about it when they recruited me."

"But I didn't think they'd actually..."

"Like I said before," Riko continued. "I'm looking for something concrete and reasonably ambitious. You'll have to do better than 'play my first game' or 'do my best'."

Kagami grinned. Today was his lucky day!

"This'll be easy." He stated as he walked towards the edge of the roof. "This isn't even a test."

He hopped onto the railing and stabilised his balance instantly. And, after taking a deep breath, he shouted:

"Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga! I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!"

Kagami hopped down from the railing and walked back toward the group.

"Who's next?" Riko asked. "If you don't hurry up, the teachers will get here."

"Excuse me." One of them raised his hand. "Could I say I want a girlfriend?"

"Nope. What else do you have?"

The one with the buzz-cut raised his hand.

"I-I've got one."

He walked towards the edge of the roof like Kagami had done, but instead of jumping on the railing, he gripped the bar with his hands.

"Class 1-A, Kawahara Koichi, from Chuo Ward, Tokyo! I was a sickly kid, so I couldn't play sports! Things started to change for me in kindergarten..."

Kagami heard a groan from Maki beside him. When he looked over, he noticed Maki biting down on Kuroko's hand as she tried to move her fingers. Or, more accurately, she was trying to stretch each finger out, probably in hopes that she could get them to work again.

"I'll never forget the all-star game I saw at school in fifth grade! It was the first time I ever thought basketball was cool..."

Kuroko was comforting Maki as she bit into his hand, which was apparently the only thing preventing her from screaming out in pain. In all honesty, Kagami felt pretty jealous.

"I joined my school's basketball club in middle school, but I wasn't very good. I was always dragging my team down, and I was miserable. But..."

Riko kicked Koichi away from the edge of the roof before he could say any more.

"Next!"

"Um, I want a girlfriend." One of the other first years repeated.

"I said no already!"

The next of the first years went up.

"Class 1-D, Fukuda Hiroshi! I like helping others, so when I heard an upperclassman asking for help, I immediately offered my assistance!"

And the next one...

"Class 1-D, Furihata Koki! The girl I like said she would go out with me if I became the best at something! I joined the basketball team to become number one!"

"Kagami, can you help Maki while I do my speech?" Kuroko suddenly asked, turning to Kagami.

'Finally!' Kagami thought.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" Kagami asked.

"Help her take her bandages off, and make sure her jaw is okay." Kuroko stated.

Kagami's happiness faltered. "Huh?"

"I have to go before assembly starts." Kuroko made his way over to Riko, carrying a megaphone in the hand that hadn't been bitten by Maki. "Excuse me." He said.

Riko looked at him in shock, as if she'd just realised he was present.

"I'm not good at speaking loudly, so could I use this?" Kuroko inquired, holding up the megaphone.

"Where did you get that?" Riko questioned. Though, honestly, everyone was just as confused. Even Kagami.

Kuroko approached the edge of the roof, overlooking the students below. But, as his luck was always as bad as his basketball shots, one of the teachers came through the doors just as he was about to make his announcement.

"Hey! The basketball club again?!"

"Crap, we were almost finished." Riko muttered.

All of the first years and Riko sat side-by-side on the roof floor, even while Kagami was still bandaging Maki's slowly healing hands. Apparently, although it had caused her and Kuroko pain, she had managed to move her fingers slightly. She even pushed them back into place, somehow. So, it was sure to speed up the healing process, Kagami assumed. He hoped all it would take was time, at the very least.

"I warned you last year. Didn't you say you'd never do this again? You should know what's right and wrong at your age!"

* * *

Kagami hung the bag of burgers 'to go' on Maki's shoulder.

"It's not too heavy, is it?" Kagami asked as he picked up his tray that held a pile of burgers.

"No. I should be fine." Maki responded with a smile. "Do you come here every day?"

"I come here as often as I can. I like the burgers." Kagami replied, nonchalant.

As both of them took a seat by the window, they dropped their bags on the floor again, careful with the burgers and drinks.

"I can't believe he got so mad over a little shouting." Kagami remarked, opening one of the burger wrappers.

"I didn't even finish, and I got in trouble too." Kuroko stated when Maki bit into her burger.

Kagami swallowed the bitten piece of his burger.

"You again? Maybe I should start going somewhere else."

"We aren't allowed on the roof anymore." Kuroko informed them. "What will we do if we can't join the basketball team?"

"That won't happen." Kagami declared confidently.

He regarded Kuroko for a second, and in the next moment, he turned toward the smaller boy.

"By the way, why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five guys?" Kagami cut into the conversation. "You were good enough to be known as the phantom sixth man."

Kuroko resumed drinking his vanilla shake.

"Is there some reason you play basketball?" Kagami finally asked.

"My middle school's basketball team had one core principle: _"Winning is everything."_. Instead of teamwork, we pushed the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us, but we weren't a team. The five of them approved, but I felt we lacked something important."

"So, what? Are you gonna beat the Generation of Miracles your own way?" Kagami inquired.

"That's what I was thinking." Kuroko answered.

"Seriously?" Kagami grinned, as it was the only thing he could do besides laughing out loud. Maki elbowed him in the abdomen.

"Your words and the coach's words really struck me. Now my biggest reason to play is to try and make you and our team the best in Japan."

"We're not gonna try." Kagami declared. "We're gonna _be_ the best."

* * *

The next day, while everyone was in class, Maki and Kuroko had apparently decided to fulfil their plan to write their goals in large writing on the ground by the morning assembly area. Almost everyone in every class - Kagami included - was looking out of the windows of their classrooms to see the writing, which read:

 _WE WILL BE THE BEST IN JAPAN  
\- Maki Nishikino & Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuga, Furihata, Izuki, Koichi, and Koganei were all busy changing in the boys' changing rooms. Coach Riko had decided to let Maki play today, too, which was a plus for the first years, and for Maki herself. Kagami had checked Maki's hands on the way to school that morning – they were almost fully healed, if they weren't already. Not only that, but Kuroko had previously taken her to the hospital to get a check-up, and she had got her fingers readjusted slightly. All there was left to do was wait for the after-pain to wear off.

Koganei shut his locker while Kagami was still putting his shirt on.

"Huh? Is this..."

Kagami pulled his shirt down over his torso and turned around, finding that the cat-like upperclassman had picked up a basketball magazine titled _Basketball Magazine Monthly_.

"Didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was at Teiko?" Koganei inquired.

Hyuga and Kagami both shut their lockers and gathered around either side of Koganei. The redhead flipped through the pages, sparing no more than a second glance at all of the writing covering the pages. Instead, he focused on the players featured in their own articles.

"All the players are featured." Hyuga remarked.

"Kuroko..." Kagami flipped through more pages to try and find Kuroko's article. In the end, he didn't find one. "...doesn't have an article."

"Even though he was the sixth man." Koganei pointed out. "Didn't they come to interview you?"

"They did, but ended up forgetting about me." Kuroko informed them upon shutting his locker. "Besides, I'm nothing like the other five. They're true prodigies."

Just then, Hiroshi came sprinting through the door of the changing room, smiling.

"She's back! The coach is back!" He announced while he came to a halt. "We're gonna play a practice game."

Most of the boys – minus Kagami and Kuroko – gasped.

"I wonder who we're playing?" Hyuga asked, mostly to himself.

"Who knows? She was skipping for some reason, though." Hiroshi scratched the back of his head.

"She was skipping?!" Hyuga questioned, almost shouting in disbelief. Even Koganei and Izuki looked nervous. The captain turned to the team: "Be ready, everyone. If she's skipping, our next opponent's gonna be really tough."

* * *

 **~ AYASE ELI ~**

* * *

"Come on, Eli! We'll be late to see one of Maki's basketball practices!" Honoka pulled Eli towards Seirin High School. The remaining eight members of **_μ's_** were all on their way to one of Maki's basketball practices, courtesy of Kotori's mother, the headmaster of Otonokizaka High School, letting them off school from lunchtime afterwards. That being said, they had also been granted entrance to Seirin High. Though, that was mostly because they were school idols. Seirin's headmaster had hoped it would help the popularity of the school rise.

"Honoka, calm down! We're not in any rush!" Eli tried to stop her hyperactive friend from going too far. "I'm sure Maki will still be in practice when we get there!"

The eight of them turned a corner and hurried through the gates. Honoka had let Eli go along the way, so the blonde was running on her own. Just as she reached the gates, she needed to take a breather. She was breathing heavily due to the excessive amount of running she'd had to do.

Eli was about to set off in a chase for the other seven members of **_μ's_** when she heard someone else stop beside her, having just reached the gates as well. She stood up straight and looked up at the man standing next to her.

"This is Seirin? New and pristine, just like I expected."

He looked above average height for a first year. A second or third year, maybe? His bright blonde hair was what made him stand out in the crowd, and his yellow irises held a glint of mischievousness within them. Not only that, but the grey suit he wore looked about a size too big, and he looked fairly professional. Maybe he had a part-time job or something?

Whatever. Eli had to get back to her friends. She couldn't spend any more time dawdling behind.

"Eli! Come on! Maki's just got on the basketball court! You'll miss the show!" Rin poked her head out of one of the gym doors.

"Sorry! I'll be right over!" Eli waved in dismissal.

With a sigh, Eli began her stroll toward the gym. During her walk, however, the blonde guy from earlier joined her.

"Your friend plays basketball?" He asked.

Eli stopped. "Apparently she does." She answered. "My name's Eli. Eli Ayase."

"You mean, like the ballerina?" He inquired happily.

"I am the ballerina. Or, was." Eli responded with a nod. "Why do you ask? Were you in the ballet dancing tournament few years ago?"

"No, no. I was a fan of your dancing. Even as a child, you had such elegance, such grace!" He performed a perfect ballerina twirl and raised his arm up to the sky. When he lowered his arm and stood normally again, he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, and my name's Kise Ryouta!"

"Like the model?"

"The one and only. And basketball player."

"Ah, so you play basketball too? Are you here to see Seirin's basketball team, like my friends and I are?" Eli inquired as she began walking again.

Kise nodded excitedly. "Well, I have this friend that's on the Seirin basketball team. I call him Kurokocchi!"

"I'm mostly here to see my friend, Maki. According to what my friends have told me, the basketball team here is co-ed, so Maki and the boys in the basketball club are together on one whole team."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure Nozomi told me about two of Maki's new friends, Kagami and Kuroko."

"So our friends are actually friends themselves, then!"

"I think so."

Eli opened the door of the gymnasium and let herself and Kise inside. She ignored Kise for a moment to go and join Nozomi.

"Sorry I'm late." Eli told her.

"I saw you and that model talking outside. It looked very friendly." Nozomi remarked with a sly smile.

"It was just a usual conversation." Eli sighed and averted her eyes, slightly embarrassed.

"Whatever you say."

"Guys, look!" Umi pointed to Maki, who had just performed what basketball players would refer to as a 'fadeaway shot', if Eli remembered correctly.

"That's two within the past minute." An upperclassman stated.

"First Kagami, now Maki." One of the other seniors commented.

"Gather 'round, everyone!" The coach ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" The basketball team responded altogether.

Maki seemed to only spare one look at the other eight members of **_μ's_** , but the smaller redhead was shocked to see the group there. She looked to Erena, who appeared to be stifling a chuckle, as far as Eli saw.

"Erena, did you let them come here?" Maki asked, pointing toward the group, unamused.

"I did." Erena, the most mature member of the popular school idol group, A-RISE, nodded her head.

"I'm glad you finally noticed us." Umi remarked with a soft expression. "It's about time you did."

Eli tossed a towel at Maki. Maki hung the towel around her shoulders.

"You don't happen to have the lyrics with you, do you?" Maki turned to Umi.

"Actually, we all changed our minds. We're going to be singing one of your favourite songs, _Aishiteru Banzai_."

"So, I don't need to compose anything at all, then?" Maki tilted her head.

"Oh, you still need to compose something." Honoka told her. "All we need is a recording of you playing that song on your piano. You do have a piano, don't you?"

"Of course I have a piano!" Maki retorted. She breathed a deep sigh, and folded her arms over her chest. "Fine, I guess I can do that for you guys."

"Yay!" Honoka and Rin cheered.

"Maki, come on!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

 **~ NISHIKINO MAKI ~**

* * *

"A practice game against Kaijo High School?!" Hyuga questioned in shock.

"Yep. They won't disappoint us. We'll put plenty of first years on the court." Riko clarified in response.

"Disappoint us? They're way better than us." Koganei remarked.

"Are they really that good?" Maki shifted from one foot to the other. Somehow, she wasn't able to contain her excitement about the game against Kaijo. And from what it looked like, neither could Kagami.

"You seem thrilled." Kuroko commented.

"Am not!" Maki denied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"They're strong at the national level. They play at the Inter-High every year." Hyuga explained.

"And this year, Kaijo got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota." Riko informed them.

Out of the corner of Maki's eye, Eli had turned her head toward a guy with blond hair that stood at the other end of the practice hall.

"Sorry, I'm gonna need to borrow that." Maki told Furihata as she pointed to the _Basketball Magazine Monthly_ magazine he held.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Furihata handed the magazine over to Maki.

Maki opened the magazine and flipped through the pages, making sure to eye every detail about the blond guy watching them. If her suspicions were correct, which they usually were, that guy was Kise Ryota. After flipping another few pages, she found him.

"He also works as a model," Eli suddenly spoke up beside Maki.

Maki's shoulders spiked in terror. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry. Anyway—"

"Kise Ryota is the guy you met just before you came in, right?" Maki deadpanned.

Eli sighed. "Yes. Yes he is."

"Good looking and good at basketball? That's brutal." Koganei commented.

"Are we still talking about Kise, or did the subject switch to Maki?" Kagami rhetorically asked.

"Did... you... did you just hit on me?" Maki questioned. Her face was as red as her hair.

Kagami seemed to realise what he said, because his face turned just as red and he scratched his cheek with his index finger. "Uh... it was supposed to be a compliment?"

"You two are just the cutest." Izuki commented.

"Idiot." Riko muttered.

Just then, the sounds of plenty of girls chatting could be heard from the other side of the court. Maki, Eli, and Riko were the first to look towards the noise. A line of girls had gathered by the doors, extending from Kise to the area outside. Eli almost fainted in shock.

"Huh?" Eli was stiff.

"What?" Maki tilted her head. "Where did _they_ all come from?"

"What are all these people doing here?" Riko asked with a sigh.

"Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen." Maki heard Kise say.

"Hi, Eli!" Eli's little sister, Alisa, waved at Eli. She was also stood in line. Apparently, girls from other schools had followed Kise here. Maki knew that from seeing that Honoka's sister, Yukiho, was with her.

"Hey, Honoka!" Yukiho waved at the group.

"Alisa!" Eli screamed.

"Yukiho!" Honoka shouted.

"Do you mind telling me what your sisters are doing here?" Nico questioned.

"They must've followed either us or that guy—what did you say his name was?" Umi turned to Eli.

"Kise Ryota." Eli told her.

"It's good to see you again." Kuroko stated. When Maki looked at Kuroko, she found he was maintaining eye contact with Kise.

"Good to see you." Kise responded. He turned to Eli, then to Alisa, then to Eli again. "So, this is your sister?"

"Yeah." Eli replied. "Alisa, shouldn't you be at school?"

"Yukiho and I used our lunch break to follow you guys. We originally wanted to see Maki." Alisa explained.

"We changed our minds once we saw Kise." Yukiho added.

"Well..." Maki averted her eyes. Her self esteem had taken a hit. "It's good to know that our fans would decide to see a model more than us."

"Well, we do see you guys all the time anyway." Yukiho responded.

"I'm gonna kick his—"

"Maki!" Eli cut Maki off.

"Sorry, really. Um..." Kise scratched the back of his head, before looking down at his fans. "Could you wait five minutes please?"

All of the girls nodded and soon left the building. Though, Alisa and Yukiho stayed, much to Maki's disbelief. Maki herself was being comforted by Kagami and Kuroko whilst Honoka and Eli scolded their younger sisters for hurting her feelings, as well as the feelings of Nico, Umi, and Hanayo, who greatly despised the fact that they came second place to a model.

"There." Kise said as he hopped off the edge of the stage.

"What are you doing here?" Erena asked, tilting her head.

"When I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here, so I thought I'd come say hi." Kise answered with a smile. "We were best friends in middle school."

"Not any more than anyone else." Kuroko remarked, completely deadpan.

"You're so mean!" Kise wiped the tears that streamed down his face.

Maki flipped through the pages of the basketball magazine she still held in her hands. Kagami was letting her lean against his side, but she almost fell when she ended up on Kise's article. Thankfully, Kagami caught her and held her up.

"Kise Ryota." Maki read aloud. "Though he only started basketball in his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical abilities and instincts got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat."

Furihata peered over Maki's shoulder to read the next part: "While he has less experience than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-rounder."

"Since your second year?" Hyuga asked.

Maki was too busy reading Kise's article to notice that Kagami lightly leaned her on Furihata and disappeared. Furihata kept Maki held up as much as he could, often complaining to Erena that Maki wasn't that light.

"That article exaggerated quite a bit." Kise scratched the back of his head. "I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch. They bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time."

"That never happened to me." Kuroko commented.

"What? It was just me?" Kise cried again.

All of a sudden, Maki was snapped out of her sulk by the basket ball being thrown with quite a bit of speed. Kise stopped it with only one hand, but dropped it because it hurt his palm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kise questioned.

"Kagami!" Hyuga and Riko exclaimed in synchronisation.

"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion, but don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us." Kagami smirked.

"He's a real masochist if I've ever seen one." Maki commented to Kuroko, motioning to Kagami.

"Why don't you play with me a little, pretty boy?" Kagami motioned to Kise for him to come closer.

"What? I don't know if I'm ready." Kise responded. He placed his finger to his chin, as if contemplating it for a moment. "Fine, let's do it. I have to thank you for that display."

"Five yen says the model beats Maki's boyfriend." Nico stated.

"Only five yen?" Honoka questioned.

"Fine. Ten yen." Nico declared.

"I'm in." Maki replied.

"Unbelievable." Riko sighed.

"This could be bad." Kuroko commented.

"Huh?"

Kise had taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. The group had gathered around in a semicircle, watching Kagami and Kise's one-one-one match. Kise was bouncing the basket ball for a couple of seconds, and Kagami was defending. It was obvious that Kagami was expecting a lot. But maybe he'd expected a bit too little with Kise.

Maki could only watch as Kise's eyes led Kagami to his left, allowing Kise to slip past him on his right. Kagami chased Kise as the model advanced toward where the hoop pole stood. Maki realised it a second later: Kise was copying the move Kagami had used against Izuki earlier on.

Kise led Kagami around in a circle, switching the opposite way when Kagami caught up, before he jumped up in front of the net. Kagami jumped too, aiming to stop the blond Generation of Miracles member from scoring a dunk. But his hand colliding with the ball at the last second did nothing to stop Kise.

The ball went through the hoop. Kagami was thrown backwards and landed on his rear.

Maki's jaw was left hanging wide open, as was Eli's. Kagami, too, looked shocked beyond Maki's belief.

As soon as Kise landed, he and Kagami locked eyes for a brief moment.

"This is the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko, your friend's way too good." Koichi told the baby-blue haired boy standing beside him.

"I don't know that person." Kuroko said.

"Huh?" Eli turned to Kuroko.

"To be honest, I may have underestimated him until just now. It's only been a few months since I left them, but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly than I expected." Kuroko informed them.

"I don't know about this." Kise sighed as he scratched the back of his head. Kagami arched one of his split eyebrows. "After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now." His voice echoed around the gymnasium.

Then, he suddenly spun on his heel and began walking towards the team.

"Give us Kurokocchi."

Everyone else simply gasped in surprise. Maki, after helping Kagami up, had to have Kagami's hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming in frustration. This guy had some nerve—!

Kise was unaware of Maki's protests as he approached Kuroko. While Kagami was trying to calm Maki down and get her to stop trying to reach for Kise, the blond stood in front of Kuroko, trying to bargain with him.

"Come join us. Let's play basketball together again." Kise told Kuroko. Kuroko, however, wasn't fazed. "I seriously respect you, Kurokocchi. It's a waste of your talents to stay here. What do you say?"

"Maki, we'll get to kick his ass in the practice match against Kaijo, don't waste all your energy now." Kagami was trying to compromise. Maki was pulled back again and spun around. Kagami was holding her _very_ close to him. Her face was pretty much digging into his black shirt. "Listen, I'll make you dinner tonight, for all the hell you've been through today. Just promise me that you will stop throwing a fit."

Maki nodded shyly into Kagami's shirt. The moment was ruined by Nozomi's, Nico's, and Honoka's phone cameras sounding like a photo had been taken on each of their phones. Maki turned and glared at them over her shoulder.

"Delete the photos." The female redhead said menacingly. Honoka did just that, fearful of Maki's wrath. Nico and Nozomi pretended to delete it, but unbeknownst to Maki, the photos of her and Kagami were still saved in their phones.

"I am honoured to hear you say that." Kuroko piped up in response to Kise's earlier question. "I must respectfully decline your offer." He bowed.

"That doesn't make any sense." Kise replied, more shocked than Maki had seen him be today. "Besides, this isn't like you. Winning was everything. Why didn't you go somewhere better?"

"My thinking has changed since then. More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami and Maki." Kuroko declared to his ex-teammate. "I told them we'd beat you, the Generation of Miracles."

"It really isn't like you to joke around like that."

Kagami chuckled when he appeared behind Kise. It was only then that Maki had realised Kagami wasn't holding her anymore.

"What are you doing? I was gonna say that, Kuroko." Kagami triumphantly told the smaller boy.

"I still have no sense of humour." Kuroko commented back to Kise's remark.

"We're serious."

* * *

 **** END OF CHAPTER EXTRA****

* * *

"You know, you really didn't have to go so far with this dinner thing." Maki remarked as Kagami handed her a tray that carried a plate of curry and rice. "In all honesty, I was expecting something less like a stay-at-home date."

Kagami sat down beside her and opened the bag of 'to go' burgers from Maji Burger. Maki had ordered them for him before she came to Kagami's apartment. Why? She didn't want to be the only one receiving food. And besides, it served as great fuel for Kagami. She'd call it a win-win.

"I could say the same about you. You didn't have to go through all the trouble getting me these burgers." Kagami responded, digging out five burgers that were still wrapped up and warm.

Maki rolled her eyes. Instead of responding to Kagami, she dug into the curry, mixing it with the rice a bit. Needless to say, it was delicious. Better than Nico's cooking, she had to admit to herself. In no time at all, Maki had eaten the entire meal.

"You liked it?" Kagami arched a brow.

"I loved it." Maki smiled gleefully at him.

After putting away the tray and empty plate, Maki sat back down with Kagami. Something was bothering her, though.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask," Maki started, looking around the room. "Why do you live alone? Isn't there anyone who lives here with you?"

"My parents decided to keep me here in Japan when my father had to return to America for his job." Kagami informed her. "I learned to look after myself. And since I have no siblings, I live here on my own."

"Doesn't it ever get lonely?" Maki questioned.

"Of course. But I like the peace and quiet, so I don't really mind." Kagami leaned back on the sofa.

Without thinking, Maki laid her head on Kagami's shoulder. Her eyes widened when she realised what she was doing, but Kagami pulled her closer. They stayed like that for what felt like a solid minute.

Maki's face was burning when she finally mustered the courage to gaze up at Kagami. His face was almost as red as his hair, too. But that didn't stop their faces from inching closer.

And closer.

And closer.

In the next moment, their lips were connected.

* * *

 **I hope you all loved this chapter just as much as you did the last one!**

 **I hope no one minds about the whole Kagami X Maki thing. It's not gonna cause a major problem in this fanfic, but it will spark some future things. Also, I'm making a change to the whole pairing thing. From now on, the pairings are:**

 **~ Kagami X Maki {KagaMaki}**  
 **~ Kise X Eli {Keli}**  
 **~ Aomine X Umi {Aomi}**  
 **~ Midorima X Nozomi {Slight MidoNozo}**  
 **~ Kuroko X Alisa {Slight Kurolisa}**

 **There may be some more pairings in the future, for Akashi, Murasakibara, and maybe a few other characters. But for now, these are who will be together for the most part, even if it's only slightly.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 – Episode 3

**Again, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And please remember to leave a review!**

* * *

 **~ NISHIKINO MAKI ~**

* * *

Maki's eyes shot open when she heard her phone buzzing.

At first, she sat up on the sofa and looked around. She was still at Kagami's place. More importantly, Kagami was still with her. In fact, they were both wrapped up together, laying across the seats.

Ignoring Kagami's arms trying to pull her back into his embrace, Maki reached over and picked up her phone, which she'd apparently discarded on the floor. Or knocked off the arm of the sofa. It was unclear what had happened last night after that kiss she shared with Kagami, but it appeared that it wasn't anything too serious. Nothing had gone too far, it seemed.

With a croaky voice, Maki answered the phone: "Hello?"

 _"Hello Maki,"_ Kuroko said through the phone, his tone incredibly polite and well-mannered. _"I'm sorry to call you so early, but I was going to pick you and Kagami up early, to see if either of you wanted to practice before school. However, your mother said you never came home last night after going to Kagami's for dinner."_

"Ah!" Maki suddenly realised. Her face grew heated as she remembered that she had instead slept at Kagami's apartment rather than going home to rest. "Sorry about the worry, Kuroko. I slept at Kagami's place instead of going home. Can you please inform my mother that I'll be home soon to pick up some things?"

 _"Of course. Is there anything else you would want me to tell her?"_ Kuroko asked.

"Just that nothing happened with Kagami." Maki practically whispered into the phone. "I just don't want her worrying and jumping to any conclusions." She explained when she heard Kuroko sound confused on the other end.

 _"Ah, Alright then. May I meet you on the basketball court near the school grounds?"_

"Sure. I'll get ready. And I'll tell Kagami too, when he wakes up."

And with that, Maki ended the call. With a sigh, Maki dropped back onto the edge of the sofa. She wanted to regret whatever that moment with Kagami was, but she just couldn't.

But, just as she was contemplating whether or not to call that a mistake, Kagami woke up. He was pretty sluggish, and it took him awhile to adjust to the fact that it was now morning and they were probably going to be late for school. Depending on how early it was.

As soon as he noticed Maki, he spread his legs around either side of her, hanging his legs over the sofa. Maki was pulled backwards into Kagami's chest, and held close. Her head rested under Kagami's chin. Kagami looked down at her cutely. She knew what Kagami was preparing himself to ask.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone about our moment last night, if that's what you're thinking." Maki turned her head away with an embarrassed pout.

"I figured you'd be the type to keep something like this on the down low." Kagami sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, and then planted an upside-down kiss on Maki's nose. "But, with you being a school idol _and_ a girl that comes from a rich heritage, it's not like I can blame you. But I'm not giving up on you."

"I didn't figure you to be the romantic type." Maki deadpanned.

Kagami blushed, and briefly hung his head over her shoulder as a sigh escaped his lips. "I'm not. But it's something about _you_ that gets me. You interest me in more ways than one. In fact, I'm positive that you've caught more of my attention than anyone else I've seen since I came back from America. And besides. You know how much I hate giving up."

Maki's eyes widened. Her amethyst irises shone like the gem they resembled when she considered his words. It took a couple of seconds, but she flashed a small smile in return and told him: "I...I wouldn't mind keeping it a secret from everyone else... if you don't mind it either."

Maki was pulled closer into Kagami's embrace, feeling his smile against her neck. "Sounds like a plan." Kagami agreed. He leaned his head forward, and just as Maki thought he was going to kiss her again, he lightly poked the tip of her nose. "Maki."

"Taiga."

Maki's brows furrowed. She had noticed Kagami's split eyebrows.

"Your eyebrows really bother me." Maki commented, reaching a hand out. Her index finger traced his weirdly split crimson brows.

"Eh?!"

* * *

 **~ KAGAMI TAIGA ~**

* * *

The day after that, the Seirin basketball team arrived at Kaijo High School. Maki, however tired she was, had opted to bring her friend Eli along with them. But it wasn't just Eli. Her little sister from the incident with Kise two days ago had been brought along, too. After apologising profusely to Maki and explaining that it was, in her words, "Yukiho's fault entirely", she went on to clarify that she had called in sick to school just for a chance to watch Maki play basketball.

"Whoa..." Alisa said as hopped beside Kuroko. Her jaw was agape as she surveyed the school grounds. "This place is huge!"

"Harasho..." Eli muttered next.

"You can really tell when a school is devoted to its athletics." Hyuga informed the sisters.

"Kagami, you look angrier than usual." Kuroko commented, staring up at Kagami.

Kagami was too tired to register the comment fully, or get angry about it. Maki wasn't that awake, either. Both redheads were struggling to stay awake. The fault was Kagami's, really. He was too excited of getting to play against Kise that he never got any sleep. He had spent his restless night texting and calling Maki about it, too, hence why she was exhausted. Well, that, and she had gone over to his apartment to try to help him go to sleep, and instead spent the night trying to simply calm him down, which had failed.

"Shut up." Kagami told Kuroko.

"What are you, a kid going on a field trip?" Kuroko rhetorically asked him. He turned to Maki next. "Why are you tired, Miss Nishik—I mean, Maki?"

"I spent half the night trying to calm him down through the phone while he kept telling me how excited he was to play against Kise." Maki pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Ugh. Anyway, I ended up having to go to his place again to try and get him to go to sleep. As you can see, he kept me awake."

"Did not," Kagami retorted. "I didn't stop you from going to sleep. You just prioritised me over your own energy."

"What'd you say?!" Maki's fists clenched, and she inched closer to Kagami.

"Hey, guys!"

The two redheads and Kuroko stopped their quarrelling and turned to see Kise, who was sprinting toward them with a joyful expression. Maki sighed.

"That guy again." Maki deadpanned, her expression highlighting the recent bags under her eyes.

Kise approached the group. "This place is big, so I thought I'd come get you." He immediately clarified.

"Hello." Riko greeted him.

"Kise..." Kagami stepped forward, but Maki tiredly held him back.

"I'm not in the mood today, Taiga." She pulled him back beside her. Kagami noted that Kuroko was looking at her oddly, as if he was surprised she had called Kagami by his first name. It was common for people to call Maki by her first name, as she always requested that people stop being so formal with her just because of her family. However, Kagami knew that Kuroko knew it meant more when someone called another person by their first name. Kuroko would no doubt be suspicious.

Kise rushed toward Kuroko, who was stood by the Ayase sisters. He leaned in to speak with Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, ever since you turned down my invitation to join us, I've been crying into my pillow every night." Kise told the small boy.

"What's wrong with him?" Hyuga rhetorically questioned, incredibly deadpan.

"Just show us the way!" Kagami and Maki shouted at the blond copycat.

"Not even a girl has turned me down before." Kise carried on, ignoring the exhausted and angry redheads.

"Could you please stop being so sarcastic?" Kuroko bluntly asked.

Then, Kise's expression changed. No longer did his youthful face hold a gleeful and cheery expression. Instead, it had switched to one that showed deviousness and mischief. He was as manipulative as Maki had said he was.

"I'm interested to know more about the guys who are making Kurokocchi say those things." Kise declared, spinning on his heel as he stepped in front of Kagami and Maki. Kagami narrowed his eyes at the blond, but could feel Maki's fingers and hands twitching uncomfortably as she held onto his arm. "I don't care much about being called the Generation of Miracles, but I can't ignore such an obvious challenge. I'm not mature enough to let it slide. Sorry, but I'm going to crush you with everything I have."

Kagami felt Maki's grip tighten around his wrist when Kise glared down at her. A small, barely noticeable sadistic smirk played on the lips of the manipulative blond. When Kagami looked down at his secret girlfriend, he saw she was trying to return the glare.

* * *

Once they were inside the gymnasium, all of their jaws dropped. Not because of the impressive sixe of the place itself, but because the net that split the entire gymnasium in half had been put up. Apparently, Kaijo had decided that Seirin weren't even enough of a challenge to allow them to use the full court.

"We're playing on half a court?" Riko asked in disbelief.

"I think the other side's being used for practice." Alisa pointed out.

"Taiga, hold my bag." Maki took her bag off of her shoulders and carelessly tossed it into Kagami's arms. Growling, she rolled up the sleeves of her jacket. "Where is the guy that organised this?"

"You're here. Welcome." A guy that looked a bit big on the weight side noticed the team as they followed an angry Maki and an offended Riko to the open half of the court. "I'm Coach Takeuchi. Which one of you is the coach?"

"That's me." Riko replied, clearly trying to be as polite as possible.

"You? You're not the manager?" Takeuchi leaned forward.

"Actually, I'm the manager." Erena stepped forward with her hand raised. "My name's Toudou Erena, of A-RISE. I'm sure you've at least heard of my school idol group before."

Riko stiffened, and stepped forward. "And I'm Coach Aida Riko. We look forward to playing with you today!"

"Uh, yeah."

Maki curled her fingers around the net separating the entire court and shook it lightly.

"So... what is this?"

"Exactly what it looks like. We've only made simple arrangements for today's game." Takeuchi told her, unintimidated by the raging fire in Maki's eyes.

"Simple arrangements?" Maki's fists clenched to the point where her knuckles started to whiten.

"There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out." Takeuchi responded with a shrug. "We're having the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time. Despite the arrangements, you'll be playing our regulars. I hope you won't let us triple your score."

Maki shook the net with ferocity. "Then how about I break one of your hoops, just for a starter?" She rhetorically asked. A bead of sweat slipped off of Takeuchi's cheek, and he gulped, frightened.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Kagami arched a brow.

"I'll just act like you for once." Maki smirked at the redhead.

"You're not gonna stop her, are you?" Eli asked with her arms folded over her chest. She turned to Kagami.

"Even I know not to get in her way when she's mad." Kagami deadpanned.

"I had no idea Maki could get so angry." Alisa quietly mumbled beside Kuroko.

"Neither did I. But, I have a feeling that it will make this game a bit more interesting." Kuroko replied, a small smile forming on his face.

Alisa looked at Kuroko in surprise. "You think so?"

Kuroko nodded. "I hope so. That would also probably increase the pressure on Kise."

"I agree. I'd like to see him break one of the basket nets if he tries to copy Maki in return." Alisa smiled at Kuroko. "By the way, why are they treating your team like a joke?"

"They think we suck." Kagami answered. The attention of the sisters, as well as Kuroko, snapped toward him. "They're treating this like a sideshow to their practice."

Kagami approached Maki and planted a hand on the shorter redhead's shoulder. She looked up at him, undoubtedly agitated and offended. Even Riko was seething with rage. Her fists were clenched, and Kagami could practically feel the murderous aura lingering around her.

"Let's see who'll be the first to break a hoop, shall we?" Kagami asked. His smile was just as terrifying as Maki's earlier expression.

"You're on."

* * *

 **~ AYASE ALISA ~**

* * *

Alisa took a moment to venture around the open half of the court and talk to some of the Kaijo players. Occasionally, she spoke to Kuroko, too. She stayed away from Kise, as he was talking to her older sister whilst he put on his school's basketball uniform. However, she made sure to stay close by, eavesdropping on their conversation.

The conversation wasn't anything worth being listened to. They both asked each other various questions, and it was clear they wanted to get to know each other.

Questions like:

"How'd you get into doing basketball?"

"Why'd you become a school idol?"

"Who got you into modelling?"

"Are you free on Saturday?"

The list went on.

As Kise was busy tucking his basketball shirt into his shorts, Coach Takeuchi approached the two blondes from behind. Alisa slipped away from her hiding place, and tried to regroup with her sister like she hadn't just been eavesdropping on her and her potential boyfriend just a moment before.

"Kise, why are you wearing your uniform?" Takeuchi questioned, one of his hands resting on his hip. "You're not playing. I know we've got star players from all the middle schools, but you're on a whole different level."

"Don't do that, Coach. Seriously, stop saying that." Kise pleaded desperately. Even Alisa knew he wanted to be a part of the game.

"I really think you should stop underestimating Seirin's team," Alisa innocently said as she suddenly appeared beside the coach. He was surprised by how he hadn't noticed her, but soon recovered from the shock. "You need to be a little bit more observant. Those two redheads over there? They're both thinking of ways to tear one of the hoops down from the board its attached to, and one of them will do it given the chance."

Alisa pointed over to Maki and Kagami, who were both coming up with strategies and plans to rip a basketball net off its board. And they weren't doing it very quietly, either. Alisa had gotten the impression that they were trying to intimidate every Kaijo player that passed them by, just from their conversation alone.

"I don't think it's a good idea to _not_ let your star player be involved in the match." Alisa carried on, motioning to Kise with an innocent smile. "But that's your choice. Eli, we should go back to the Seirin team." She turned to her big sister and shrugged happily. Scratching her cheek with her index finger, she gave the two guys a sweet smile, gently clasped her hand around Eli's, and headed back to the Seirin team.

"What was that?" Eli inquired as soon as the two blondes were out of the earshot of Kise and the coach.

"Sorry," Alisa stopped and smiled nervously. She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "I just... wanted to give that guy a piece of my mind, you know? It just didn't seem fair that he was underestimating the team that Maki is on." She explained.

Eli sighed and patted Alisa's head. "Harasho, Alisa." She commented. Her hand left Alisa's head and was planted on her hip. "I know you meant well, and I'm sure you just scared him because you appeared out of nowhere. And I'm glad you said something about it, but maybe you should try thinking over what you're going to say before you say it. He'll be on his guard now, and teaching him a lesson by breaking one of the nets will probably be more difficult than it probably was before." Eli warned, adding a wink to ensure Alisa that she wasn't mad. Alisa and Eli both giggled for a few seconds.

"What's the joke?" Kuroko's voice pierced through the quiet laughter. Alisa had just noticed him standing beside her.

Panicking, Alisa shifted on her feet and leaned closer to Kuroko. "We were just talking about your team," she began to spout out a random excuse. "Eli and I noticed that Maki and Kagami are a bit closer than any of the others are."

Kuroko nodded his head. "I agree. I've noticed it too. They do seem to get along more than I do with Kagami, or how Maki does with the both of you." He stated.

"Now that you mention it," Eli pressed her index finger to her chin. "Do you think we should ask them about it?"

It was as if a lightbulb had just switched on above Alisa's head. She twirled in place, turning to Kuroko and Eli.

"I don't think we should. Accusing them of being in a relationship could cause all sorts of complications, especially when it's all based on theory. We should observe them, see what they do, how much they hang out. That way we would have evidence to support our cases." The younger Ayase told her listeners. Her voice was quiet, and her gaze wandered everywhere, to make sure no one else overheard their plans or tried to involve themselves in the conversation.

"So you're saying we spy on them to find out whether or not they're still together after their trips to Maji Burger?" Eli folded her arms underneath her chest.

"Essentially..." Alisa averted her eyes briefly. "Yes."

"I'm a bit curious about it myself. I wouldn't mind taking part in your plan." Kuroko nodded his head. Her first ally! "Besides, I do find it a bit suspicious that they are on a first-name basis." Kuroko added.

"Not you too." Eli sighed. She pressed her palm to her face and shook her head, until she lifted her head back up and said: "Alright, I'll do it. But only because I don't want you to get in trouble because of it. Do you two understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Alisa and Kuroko nodded their heads.

* * *

 **~ KUROKO TETSUYA ~**

* * *

"I'm sorry. Seriously, sorry. I'll be on the bench." Kise approached the Seirin team with an apologetic look on his face. He leaned forward and pointed to Takeuchi over his shoulder. "If you give his guys a beating, I'm sure he'll put me in. Besides, if you guys can't force him to put me in, you shouldn't go around saying you'll beat the Generation of Miracles."

"Hey, show the Seirin guys to the locker room." Takeuchi ordered from across the court.

The team, along with Eli and Alisa, were already making their way to the locker room. While he followed Maki and Kagami, Kuroko decided to tell Kise, "It's fine. Please warm up. We don't have time to wait."

* * *

"Let the practice game between Seirin High and Kaijo High begin."

"Alright, let's go!"

The Seirin and Kaijo teams lined up in the center of the court, facing one another. The five people on the Seirin team were Kuroko, Maki, Kagami, Hyuga, and Izuki. Mitobe, Koganei, Furihata, Koichi, and Fukuda were on the bench with Riko, Eli, and Alisa.

"Uh, we're about to get started, so Seirin, please have your five line up." The referee stated.

Not again. Kuroko stifled a frustrated sigh as he raised his hand.

"There's five of us." He declared, trying to make it sound like an obvious fact.

Everyone on the Kaijo team, including the referee, all gasped in shock. Having been used to this since his first year at Teiko, it was clear that the Kaijo guys were dumbfounded as to how they didn't notice him beforehand.

"He's one of their starters?"

"He was right in front of me, and I didn't even notice him. What about you, Kasamatsu?"

"Me neither." Kasamatsu responded.

All of the players got into their positions, with Kagami and one of Kaijo's starters in the center. The whistle was blown and the ball was thrown into the air.

Kagami and his opponent both jumped to hit the ball, but the Kaijo player reached it first, knocking it away from Kagami with the tips of his fingers. Kasamatsu caught the ball and began bouncing it repeatedly.

"All right." Kasamatsu stated, raising a finger. "One. Let's keep it up."

Kuroko saw his chance. He slipped away from everyone else and smacked the ball out of Kasamatsu's hand. He caught the ball and started dribbling with it – Kasamatsu and the other Kaijo players sprinting after him. As soon as Kasamatsu caught up to him, though, he made a pass to Maki, who sped ahead with sure footing.

Maki passed to Kagami, who jumped up as high as he could. He dunked it in with all of his rage. And, apparently, that was all it took to literally tear the hoop off of the board. When he landed, he cheered, until he realised he was holding the net in his hands. The game paused when Maki caught up to him, but instead of shouting at him for breaking the hoop like Kuroko expected, she congratulated him for tearing the net down before she did.

"You should be glad _I_ did that." Kagami told her, patting her head. "If it was _you_ , I don't think you would've been able to reach it."

Maki punched his arm and stood on her tiptoes. "I could've reached it perfectly fine!" She objected. Her face was red while she pouted in frustration, obviously flustered.

"What? He destroyed the hoop!"

"You're kidding! I don't believe it!"

"That thing's dangerous. One of the bolts is rusted." Izuki commented when the players gathered around.

"Even so, that's not normal." Kasamatsu remarked.

Kuroko stood near Kagami when he started putting the net over Maki's head and removing it repeatedly. Almost as if he found it amusing. He's smile was barely noticeable, though.

"This thing is bigger than I thought." Kagami commented. It was clear to Kuroko that he was trying to stifle a laugh. Maki sighed in frustration, which prompted Kagami to take the net off of her and leave it off.

"Are you done?" Maki deadpanned.

"One more?" Kagami asked innocently.

Maki crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. One more time."

Kagami put the net over her head again and laughed happily, as if he was a little kid on Christmas. The ghost of a smile graced Maki's features when he removed it for the last time.

"Well, I guess I'm glad that someone finds that amusing." A stressed sigh left her lips.

* * *

 **~ SONODA UMI ~**

* * *

"Thank you, please come again!"

Umi gratefully took the plastic bag that contained a couple of burgers for the rest of **_μ's_** , as well as some other food for herself and Eli, when the blonde third year returned from her trip to Kaijo High. Flashing a smile at the shopkeeper, Umi waved her goodbye and proceeded to leave the store. However, she had only made two steps towards the doors when her phone buzzed.

She sighed and took a seat in an empty booth. With one of her hands still holding the handle of the bag she planted in the seat beside her, she reached into her pocket and dug out her phone using her other hand. Upon flipping her phone open, Umi was greeted by a text from Eli, which came with a short video.

 **From: Eli  
To: Umi  
 _Umi! Alisa here. I'm using Eli's phone to send you this video I took of Maki and her boyfriend during their game against Kaijo._**

When Umi pressed the video to play, the only thing she saw in it was one of Maki's friends – Kuroko, was it? – passing the ball to her, and then Maki passing the ball to the tanned redhead that almost all of the girls were accusing of being her boyfriend. Kagami was his name, wasn't it? Umi couldn't remember properly.

"How many people has she sent this to?" Umi muttered to herself as she typed in a reply.

 **From: Umi  
To: Eli  
 _Alisa, is there any particular reason you sent this to me? Have you sent this to any of the other girls?  
_**  
A response came up almost instantly.

 **From: Eli  
To: Umi  
 _I thought you and the others would be curious about basketball, and Maki's boyfriend. That's all._**

"Why does everyone keep calling him _Maki's boyfriend_? I'm sure she gets along just as well with the other members of her basketball team." Umi said to herself while she hastily typed in another reply. Typing her response also drew her attention away from the giant shadow looming over her.

 **From: Umi  
To: Eli  
 _I'm curious as to why everyone keeps calling him 'Maki's boyfriend'. Doesn't he have an actual name you know him as? And besides, I'm sure that Maki gets along with the other members of her team, too, such as that boy with the light blue hair that always hangs around with Maki and the guy you claim to be her boyfriend.  
_**  
"Aomine, what are you doing?" A female's voice snapped Umi out of the texting going on between her and Alisa.

Looking up from her screen, Umi finally noticed someone's shadow looming over her. Turning her head around and looking over her shoulder, she noticed a very tall, fairly dark-skinned male standing behind the chair of the booth she sat in. His hair was short, and a similar shade of blue to Umi's own hair. That, and he also wore a set of Touou High School gym clothes.

As much the aura around him put Umi a bit on edge, the blunette dually noted that he also seemed to be looking her over as well. He spared a few glances at her chest more than anything else, which made Umi feel slightly self-conscious. She hadn't really developed as well as some of the other girls in **_μ's_** , such as Hanayo, Nozomi, Eli, or even her childhood friend, Kotori. The only people she could relate to about it were Nico and Rin.

Approaching him was a girl, much shorter than him, whose figure could've rivalled Nozomi's. Her hair was long and pink, trailing down her back to a point around the back of her hips. Her eyes were pink, and she had a pale complexion. She also wore a pale green jacket, zipped up only halfway and with the sleeves shoved up at her elbows. A short, pleated black skirt was the only thing that covered her from her hips to the first quarter of her thighs. Other than that, she wore black socks that covered her shins, along with white shoes, and a clipboard being carried in her arms and held against her chest.

"Aomine, now's not the time to be picking up girls." Another guy, sporting jet-black hair and glasses, approached Aomine's side next. He appeared to merely spare a glance at Umi. "Even if they are school idols."

"Are you kidding me?" A male with short, light blond hair joined them by their side. Umi noted that he was blushing, and he looked at her with adoration. "You're Umi Sonoda, aren't you? From Muse?"

Umi tensed. Averting her eyes nervously, and tugging on her collar a bit, she said, "I should really be used to getting recognised in public by now."

"May I have your autograph?" The boy with blond hair asked, holding out a paper fan with an image of Umi imprinted on it, as well as a black marker pen. Umi gulped at the sight of the picture.

"Uh... sure. Mind if I ask where you got this?" Umi took the pen and signed the paper fan. 'Please don't say the idol store,' ran through her head countless times.

"From the idol store nearby." He answered with a proud smile.

"That's... good to know." Umi averted her eyes for a second before she gave the pen back to him.

"You seem a bit more nervous than I thought you'd be," said the girl with pink hair. "For a celebrity."

"It's not uncommon for school idols to be nervous. We aren't professional idols." Umi informed her. Umi made it a point to look her over once, even though she had already done so, earlier. "How is it that your back doesn't hurt?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The pinkette almost screamed.

"You're too loud, Momoi." The guy with blue hair, 'Aomine', commented. He moved closer to Umi. "Were you just talking about basketball earlier?" 'Aomine' ignored the other guys entirely, almost pushing past them to get close to Umi.

"Um... yeah." Umi nodded. "One of the members of Muse, Maki Nishikino, had to move to a different school about a few weeks ago, and she's currently on the basketball team at her other school. The basketball club is co-ed, though, because of the low numbers of applicants for the former girls' basketball team, if Maki told me right. According to the other girls, Maki's been getting along with one of the guys on the basketball team, and they're starting to get a bit suspicious." She told him with a deep sigh.

"Can you show me that video you were just watching? That guy was on there, right?" Aomine abruptly moved into the space beside Umi, prompting her to move her plastic bag onto the table.

"Uh..." Umi averted her eyes briefly, conscious of her surroundings. "Sure."

Umi flipped her phone open and pushed a few buttons. She had received another message from Alisa (using Eli's phone).

 **From: Eli  
To: Umi  
 _The name of Maki's boyfriend is Kagami Taiga, if I remember right. And the boy with the light blue hair is called Kuroko Tetsuya. I kinda like him. He's... interesting, to say the least.  
_**  
Umi scrolled back up to an earlier text, which the video was attached to. As soon as she got to it, she pressed play. The video played again, with Kuroko passing to Maki, and Maki passing to Kagami, and then Kagami finally scoring what she believed was referred to as a 'dunk'. At the end, Umi could barely make out the fact that Kagami had broken one of the hoops.

Aomine could barely utter a word in response to the video, because at that moment, Umi shut her phone and put it back into one of her blazer's inside pockets. The other dark-blue haired individual seemed to recover quickly, though, and sat up straight when he faced Umi again.

"So, uh..." Umi started, noting that the **_μ's_** fan, the glasses guy, and the pinkette had all disappeared, leaving her and Aomine alone. Together. Umi rubbed the back of her head. "I assume you play basketball like them?"

"Always have." Aomine leaned his arms on the table I front of him, folding them over. "I'm pretty much one of the best players out there."

Umi heard the slightest hint of sadness in his voice. Or maybe it was boredom? She didn't know how many people he'd probably had to say that to. "You don't sound very happy about being one of the best. Why do you seem so down about it?"

Aomine narrowed his eyes, staring at Umi out of his peripheral. "You really want to know?"

"You've got my attention." Umi leaned closer to him a little.

Aomine sighed, and looked around, as if observing the reactions of the passers-by. Eventually, he turned back to Umi. "Fine. But can we at least get out of here first?"

"Of course. Besides, I could probably use the fresh air too." Umi flashed a kind smile. When Aomine just looked at her expectantly, Umi blushed. "Wait, were you asking me out?"

Aomine waved his arms in front of him in defence, seemingly very flustered. "No! Not... really. Just think of it as like, uh—hanging out with a friend. Maybe?"

"Oh." Umi relaxed slightly. "You want to hang out with... _me_?"

"Yeah." Aomine responded. He and Umi shared a brief yet awkward eye-contact moment, until he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I mean, it's not like I'll be doing basketball practice with the other guys."

"Ah, I see." Umi nodded in understanding. "In that case, where shall we go?"

"What are your ideas?" Aomine's chin rested on the palm of his hand.

The blunette placed her index finger to her chin and looked down, deep in thought. It had merely taken her a moment, but she already had one place in mind. "Because you play basketball, we can go to a street court. Or, we can visit the place I normally go for archery practice. Your choice."

"How about the archery practice place?"

"Are you sure?" Umi tilted her head. This is the first time she had anyone else, especially a boy, joining her for archery practice. Even if he was just going to be watching. "You don't have to. I don't mind if you want to show me your basketball skills."

Aomine shrugged. "The street courts will still be waiting. And besides, I'd like to see your archery skills. Maybe you can teach me something."

* * *

 **~ KAGAMI TAIGA ~**

* * *

After Kagami scored the first points of the practice game between Seirin and Kaijo, and simultaneously tore the hoop off of its board in the process, he, Maki, and Kuroko all made their way over to Coach Takeuchi. Riko had her head bowed and was apologising to Takeuchi.

"I'm so sorry!"

Kuroko bowed his head, too. "I'm sorry we broke your hoop."

Kagami was no longer carrying the hoop. Maki had taken it off him in hopes that he "would stop screwing around", as she had put it. And as if to add insult to injury, Maki was carrying the hoop over her shoulder. Kagami's arms were folded over his chest; _he_ had wanted to show it off.

"Since we can't play like this, could we use the full court?" Kuroko asked politely. Kagami passed Maki a look that just said _"why's he being so nice?"  
_  
"His parents raised him to be polite and well-mannered. It's just second nature to him." Maki clarified. "You act like you've never seen someone being nice before."

"It wasn't something I got to see much in America." Kagami told her.

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me." Maki commented.

Coach Takeuchi was glaring at them angrily. He had been put under pressure by what had just happened; that much was clear to Kagami. Takeuchi agreed, albeit seemingly reluctant to, and the guys that were practicing on the other side of the court made their way to the sidelines. The net was removed, allowing access to the full court. The hoops for the full court were lowered into place, too. Some of the guys that had been practicing earlier were currently cleaning the full court.

Kise suddenly chuckled. "Now that's what I call a beating."

"Huh?" Kagami looked at the blond model over his shoulder. Maki had dropped the hoop at the side of the gymnasium, in one of the corners of the place and away from the court.

"I've never seen the coach like that before." Kise remarked with a smug smirk. His hands were on his hips.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Eli mentioned, cutting into the conversation. "Alisa warned him about you two redheads, and one of you still got away with breaking his hoop." She clarified with a shrug when Kagami arched one of his split eyebrows.

"He should really take more precautions. And stop underestimating people. It's pretty unhealthy." Alisa appeared beside Kuroko. Kagami noticed that Kuroko looked at Alisa with a look of fondness, which surprised Kagami. Usually, his shadow was practically expressionless. Alisa seemed to notice Kuroko's expression, too. She tilted her head at him. "Is there something wrong, Kuroko?"

"Ah, sorry. I didn't happen to be staring, did I?" Kuroko leaned forward a bit, a small smile dancing on his lips. Kise looked on with what Kagami recognised as jealousy.

"I don't know. I thought you saw something on my face." Alisa pointed to her face. "There isn't anything, is there?"

"No, not at all." Kuroko motioned with his hands. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to know what exactly you said to Kaijo's coach."

"Since the full court is still being prepared, I'd love anything that could help pass the time." Alisa boldly took Kuroko by the hand and begun to lead him away. "It's not that interesting, but I can also think of other things to talk about. O-Only if you're interested in listening to me ramble on, that is."

"I wouldn't mind. I'm curious to know what else you have to talk about." Kuroko responded.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise held his hand out as if to try and reach out for Kuroko, but was ultimately ignored by the phantom.

"Are you alright with that?" Maki nodded her head in the direction of Kuroko and Alisa, but her eyes led to Eli.

"I don't really mind. Kuroko seems like a nice person, and I can tell Alisa is at least a bit interested in him." Eli answered, her expression being serious. Kagami could tell that although Eli said she was sort of alright with Kuroko and Alisa's current situation, she was worried about them both. Kagami, however, decided not to press her on the matter. He could talk to her about it in private later.

Kagami's train of thought was interrupted when Maki turned to him. "By the way, how much do you think a replacement hoop will cost?"

A shiver ran up Kagami's spine, and his shoulders spiked for a second. "Huh? We have to pay for that?"

"Just wondering."

* * *

"Let the game resume."

Kise stepped onto the court as soon as the game was set up again, this time on the full court. Gasps were heard from all of the onlookers and even some of the Kaijo players, including the guys on the bench.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"You're finally in." Kagami stated, his hands on his waist.

"It's about time." Maki deadpanned beside him.

"You're way too intense for a model when you're on." Hyuga commented.

"He's not just putting on a show." Kuroko remarked.

"Kise, over here! He's so hot!"

Kagami noticed a shiver go up Maki's spine. Even Eli was freaked out. Then again, if the evil glares both girls got from Kise's fans were any indication, Kagami would've been reacting a similar way, too.

"Huh? What's all that?" Hyuga questioned in shock.

"Thanks for coming!" Kise waved to his fans.

"Oh, that?" Kasamatsu answered him. His hands were on his waist, and he seemed to be annoyed. "This happens every time he plays. And..."

Kasamatsu ran up to Kise and jumped up, intentionally kicking the blond model in the back and knocking him over. Beside Kagami, Maki was taking notes. Literally.

"Quit waving to them! I'll hit you!" Kasamatsu shouted at Kise.

"Ow..." Kise rubbed his back, where Kasamatsu had kicked him. "You already hit me, Kasamatsu-senpai."

Kasamatsu inched closer to Kise, talking quietly, but not quiet enough for Kagami not to hear. "Do you understand what's going on, Kise? Who the hell is number 10?"

"Number 10? Oh, that's Kagami." Kise answered, nonchalant. Kagami shared eye-contact with Kise for a moment. Kasamatsu looked at Kagami over Kise's shoulder.

"Kagami? I've never heard of him." Kasamatsu stated.

"Forget about him." Kise told Kasamatsu. A rage flared inside Kagami. "The guy who stole the ball, number 11... that's my teammate from Teiko, Kurokocchi. Isn't he amazing? Right, right?"

"What about number 1?" Kasamatsu asked, his eyes being directed to Maki.

"What about her?" Kise shrugged. He rubbed the back of his head as he arched a brow.

"She's a pretty slippery one. Even I lost her for a moment." Kasamatsu stated. "Do you know who she is?"

"All I know is that she's called Maki Nishikino. Earlier, I heard Kurokocchi slip up and almost call her 'Miss Nishikino'. Oh, and she used to be a school idol, I think." Kise shrugged his shoulders again, as if he didn't really care about Maki. It appeared as if he was too busy bragging about Kuroko.

"I still am a school idol!" Maki yelled back at the blond.

"Why are you so happy?" One of Kasamatsu's hands closed into a fist, and he punched Kise in the abdomen. "In any case, they gave us quite a greeting. It'd be rude if we didn't return the favour."

* * *

The game was in full swing now. Kasamatsu was swiftly dribbling the ball. Kagami was trying to defend against Kise, who slipped past him in the blink of an eye. The taller redhead chased after the model, as did Kuroko and Maki.

Kasamatsu bounced the ball under Hyuga's legs, and it ended up in Kise's possession. The blond jumped and roughly slammed the ball into the net. His dunk was successful, but he didn't manage to break the hoop like Kagami did on the other court. Even when he held onto the net ring for a bit after it, the only thing he managed to make it do was shake a little.

Kise dropped from the hoop and landed. But before he could stand up straight, Kasamatsu had sprinted up to him again and kicked him in the back again.

"Idiot, I told you to break it!"

"Sorry!"

The glass board that the hoop was attached to was creaking slightly. Kagami stared at it, while his mind replayed what had happened. 'He dunked that harder than I did.' He thought.

"I can't say the same for girls," Kise started when he and Kasamatsu walked back into the court, passing Kagami. "But I've never failed to return a favour on the court."

Kagami's eye twitched in irritation. "Bring it on!" He responded.

* * *

Hyuga passed the ball to Kuroko, prompting Kuroko to spin in place as the ball connected with his palm, and was set in Maki's direction. Maki caught the ball and instantly dribbled with it. One of the Kaijo players tried to shut her down, but Maki was too quick, and swiftly sidestepped past him with ease. It even surprised Kagami how agile she was.

Maki spun when she came to a stop, hopping off the floor with a twirl and throwing the ball into the hoop with amazing accuracy.

Everyone's jaws were left agape.

"She's so agile!"

"How is she that quick?"

"She performed that shot like it was nothing." Kuroko commented.

"Yeah. Every time we practice outside of school, she always gets more shots in than I do." Kagami admitted. 'That's some serious talent.' He said internally. 'Even when I asked her about it, she just said it was her hand-eye coordination being good because she played the piano.'

* * *

Kagami and Kise followed each other across the court, staying with each other as much as they could. Kise was fast, though, and Kagami sometimes needed Maki to assist him because he excelled in strength more than speed.

The game was getting more intense as the minutes passed. The game was really high-paced at the moment, and as far as Kagami could see, it was wearing out both Maki and Kuroko. They would need a break soon, Kagami was sure. Kaijo always stayed one point ahead of Seirin. Kuroko was passing the ball almost nonstop, and Maki and Kagami were scoring as many shots and dunks as they could.

The real kicker, though, was that it had only been three minutes since they started playing.

Kuroko made another pass to Kagami. In the heat of the moment, Kagami raced towards the net and jumped to perform a fadeaway shot. He threw the ball, but it was caught by Kise, who used his fingers to block the shot.

As soon as Kise landed he had the ball in his hands. Much like Kagami had done, Kise sprinted up the court, and as soon as he got relatively close to the hoop, he jumped into a fadeaway and threw the ball.

'A fadeaway? He's copying me again.' Kagami mentally stated in shock. He started panting angrily when the ball went into the net. 'And he keeps getting better!'

"Don't stop, move your feet!" Maki shouted at him.

* * *

 **~ KUROKO TETSUYA ~**

* * *

Whilst Hyuga was dribbling with the ball, Kuroko approached him from behind.

"Captain." Kuroko called out to him.

Hyuga almost jumped out of his skin as he stepped to the side to let Kuroko jog next to him. "Where'd you come from? Why are you talking to me?"

"I want a time out." Kuroko requested. "The high pace is taking its toll on my body."

"What? How can you be so weak?"

"Also, we need Kagami to cool down. And Miss Nish—I mean, Maki needs to rest. The harder they play, the harder Kise plays, and the more they tire themselves out. Maki's getting a bit reckless with her skills, too." Kuroko informed him. "At this rate, it'll take everything we have just to keep up, and it will only get worse."

* * *

"Seirin, time out."

Kuroko, Hyuga, Kagami, Izuki, and Maki all sat down on the bench when the 'time out' was called. Hyuga and Izuki were drinking their water, while Maki laid herself out, partly on the bench and partly on the floor. Kuroko was using the towel to dry his face of his own sweat. Kagami held his water bottle in his hand, but seemed to be more worried about Maki more than himself.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Kagami asked her for about the third time. He was acting like such a worried boyfriend.

"I told you, all I need is to lie here for a few minutes. I need to get my energy back." Maki waved in dismissal. From what Kuroko could see, the slight bags under Maki's eyes were more accentuated, now that she had tired herself out further.

"I really shouldn't have kept you awake all night." Kagami knelt next to Maki. He opened his bag, and took out a small white plastic bag full of burgers that were still surprisingly warm.

"You kept them." Maki remarked in surprise.

"I was going to save them, but I had a feeling one of us would need 'em today, so I packed them." Kagami placed the bag on Maki's abdomen. "Just make sure to save some for me."

"But we'll be going to Maji Burger after this anyway, won't we?" Maki arched a brow.

"You heard me." Kagami answered.

"Aren't you two just the cutest." Erena remarked with a sigh of adoration.

"Shut up!" Kagami and Maki both looked away from each other – and Erena – and pouted. Both of them were flustered and frustrated at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Coach Takeuchi's voice echoed across the entire gymnasium. "How many points are you gonna let them score?! Is the defence asleep?! Huh?!"

"So loud..." Eli commented under her breath.

"I'm surprised my ears aren't ringing." Nozomi piped up as if from nowhere. Almost all of the girls – Eli, Alisa, and Maki – screamed.

"Where did you come from?!" Eli and Maki shouted.

"Hello Nozomi." Kuroko greeted with a wave. "What are you doing here at Kaijo?"

"I decided to drop by to see how the practice match was going." Nozomi stepped forward, holding up a card. Kuroko couldn't see it properly. "I also forgot to tell you, I got a good reading from the cards today."

"You and those cards..." Eli's facepalmed.

"What kind of good reading? Is it anything to do with the match?" Erena asked curiously.

Nozomi nodded. "Of course. With such a positive fortune, I wouldn't be surprised if you won the practice match."

"You actually rely on fortunes?" Kagami inquired as he turned to Maki.

"You don't doubt Nozomi's cards." Maki clarified.

"Nozomi's cards are pretty accurate. I've never known a time when her fortune readings were wrong." Eli informed Kagami.

"What's the plan for the game then, if you don't mind me asking. Because I do have some things in mind." Nozomi leaned forward, towards Riko.

Coach Riko placed down a board with a diagram of the basketball court, where she then placed four white counters and five black counters on it. Everyone stepped forward to see the board, and even Nozomi and Erena stood beside Riko, probably to see if their plans or ideas could help.

"We have to deal with Kise first." Riko started. Nozomi had a hand on her chin as she appeared to take in the information.

"I can't believe Kagami can't handle the guy himself." Hyuga commented. "Should we put another guy on him?"

"That'd be a dangerous move," Erena stated. "Kagami is the only one that could match Kise, and if he's struggling, then I doubt the rest of us could take Kise head-on."

"I agree. It seems like it'd put the team at a disadvantage." Nozomi nodded. She crouched down beside Riko, but looked at Kagami and Maki. "We could have you two swap places now and then, providing you both at least try to defend each other when you're scoring."

"And that would be so Kise can't stop us?" Maki tilted her head.

"So the whole Kaijo team can't stop you." Erena and Nozomi said at the same time.

"Kise may be our first priority, but we can't forget that the rest of the Kaijo team are also skilled." Kuroko added.

"Well, I guess that's a plan." Eli folded her arms.

"You guess?" Maki arched a brow.

"You don't think it'll work." Alisa remarked.

"I've been watching Kise since he came into the game. He's fast. Really fast. And he's more agile than Maki. The team's best bet would be to have Kagami and Maki tag-team him, acting as backup for one another should he slip past either of them. But they can only do this so many times before he learns what they're up to." Eli explained.

"There is also another way." Kuroko spoke up. Everyone's eyes were on him. "They have a weakness."

"A weakness?" Riko questioned.

"What? You should've told us sooner." Hyuga pointed out.

Kuroko raised his hand to stop Hyuga there. "No, to be honest, I'm not even sure you could call it a weakness." He lowered his hand and instead rested his arms on his knees. "Either way, I'm sorry. There's another problem. Because of the unexpectedly high-paced play, my effectiveness is already wearing off."

"W-What?" Maki's eyes widened, and she sat up in shock.

"You mean your misdirection, right?" Alisa leaned forward beside him. She didn't appear to be angry at him, though, like he expected. More like concerned. Worried.

"Misdi—what?" Eli tilted her head, one of her eyebrows arched.

Alisa looked at Kuroko as if she was silently asking for his permission to tell them. Kuroko nodded, and Alisa turned back to Eli. "When he's playing, Kuroko uses misdirection. It's basically a trick to direct his opponent's attention elsewhere, like some magicians do. Anyone can do it, really. Here, I'll show you."

Alisa dug her hand into the plastic bag full of burgers, which Kagami had admitted he brought earlier, and pulled out one of the wrapped burgers. Stepping back a bit, she threw the burger through the air towards Erena, who caught it in both of her hands. The rest of the team's eyes were on the burger the entire time.

"See? You're not looking at me, even though I'm the one who threw the burger. You're looking at the object of interest – the burger itself. Kuroko's doing the same thing with the ball. He's using his observational skills to do that continuously, which creates the illusion that he disappeared, and that way he can pass the ball around. However, the more he uses his misdirection, the more his opponents get used to it, therefore causing its effectiveness to decrease." Alisa explained.

"I didn't even explain half of that to you and you still explained that correctly and in detail." Kuroko commented afterwards. He was a bit surprised that she had managed to pick all of that up after clarifying just the basics, but it was clear that she had understood it to an impressive level. She even noted his observational skills, which not many people could pick up on without Kuroko telling them about it directly.

"Why didn't you tell us something so important sooner?!" Riko shouted at them both, her voice echoing throughout the hall. Without warning, the coach's arms enclosed around Kuroko's neck, holding him in a headlock. Hyuga, Izuki, and Erena tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. You didn't ask." Kuroko tried to defend his reasoning.

"Do you not say anything unless you're asked?" Riko tightened her hold, making it even harder for Kuroko to breathe.

"A-Actually, that's kind of how he was raised." Alisa nervously pointed out.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Maki flopped back down on her back again.

The whistle was blown. "Your time out is over."

* * *

 **~ AYASE ELI ~**

* * *

As the rest of the team – minus Maki, since she had to be taken out of the game and replaced with Mitobe – stepped back onto the court, Kagami stayed behind to talk to Coach Riko.

"Let me stay on him, please." Kagami pleaded.

"Why are you acting so polite?" Riko questioned, her expression deadpan.

"I have the feeling I'm about to get something."

"Hey, wait!" Riko called out to Kagami just as he was about to step back on the court. Everyone looked back at Riko expectantly. "Switch from man-to-man to zone defence. Keep it tight inside, and move in to help stop Kise quickly. Stopping Kise is your first priority."

"Got it." Kagami, Hyuga, and Izuki said as one. Mitobe only nodded – he didn't talk much, if at all, as far as Eli had learned.

"Also, slow down your pace, Kuroko. Just don't let the gap get too big. Can you do that?" Riko looked at Kuroko with a hint of pity in her eyes.

"I'll try."

Eli perched herself on the bench, beside Maki's head. Nozomi was sitting beside her feet. The blonde ran a hand through her hair, and pulled a burger out of the plastic bag that Maki was already digging into. Seeing that Maki was holding two burgers at a time, Eli couldn't help but comment: "You know, you're going to gain weight if you eat too many burgers."

"I always work off the calories." Maki answered after she swallowed another piece she'd bitten off. "Also, what was the point of coming up with a plan that involved me when I'm not even in the game?"

"You're not _currently_ in the game, but I'm sure you'll be added in later. Think of the plan as something for you to do when you _do_ eventually get on the court again." Erena told her with a confident smile.

Eli directed her attention back to Kise. The whistle had been blown whilst the girls were talking, but the blond had already reached Seirin's defence. All five of the boys were in defensive positions, ready to stop Kise when they would have to. Eli noticed that Kise's eyes widened, a clear indicator that he must have realised that too.

Out of the corner of her eye, Eli saw Kasamatsu sigh. They had forgotten about the rest of the team!

"You guys need to stop the others as well! It's not just Kise you're after!" Maki shouted just as Eli stood up to say the same thing.

Kise passed to Kasamatsu with one hand, and as soon as Kasamatsu caught the ball, Mitobe was already on him. Apparently, he was the only one aside from Kuroko that had heard Maki's instructions.

However, Kasamatsu made the shot before Eli could fully comprehend the situation. A combination of claps, gasps, and cheers filled the gymnasium.

"A three-pointer!"

The score was 22-28 to Kaijo.

"You got it, Kasamatsu! You got it, Kasamatsu! You got it, Kasamatsu!" The other male students chanted repeatedly.

"Are you underestimating the Kaijo regulars?" Kasamatsu rhetorically questioned. "This is too pathetic."

"Man, this is tough." Hyuga wiped some sweat from his chin.

In the next moment, Kagami had the ball, but Kise was catching up to him pretty fast. Eli's eyes were all over the court, trying to keep up with their pace. Kagami passed to Kuroko, but before Kuroko was able to catch it, another Kaijo player had intercepted the pass and stole the ball from Kuroko.

The ball balanced itself on the net ring as it as it spun further into the net, eventually falling in.

"You got it, Moriyama! You got it, Moriyama! You got it, Moriyama!" A similar chant was repeated by the Kaijo students.

"I see. I think I'm getting used to it." Moriyama stated.

"This isn't good." Izuki remarked.

"What should we do, Izuki?" Hyuga asked him.

"Guys!" Eli shouted at them. They turned to look at her over their shoulders, and Eli spoke up again: "Let Kagami and Kuroko handle Kise! Just keep on the other Kaijo regulars! While you're all busy trying to stop Kise, you're leaving yourselves open for the other players!"

"And every time you do, the gap keeps getting bigger!" Alisa pointed out.

"Alright! While we do it your way, we're counting on one of you to create a plan of attack!" Hyuga sent a thumbs-up at Eli.

A pass was thrown to Mitobe, who then passed to Kagami. Kagami jumped and was preparing to go for a dunk. Eli noticed the ghost of a smirk on Kise's face, but she had no time to warn Kagami about it. Kise jumped in front of Kagami, in between the redhead and the hoop.

The ball bounced out of bounds. The referee blew the whistle.

"Out of bounds. White ball."

"Why don't you acknowledge it already?" Kise asked, looking at a breathless Kagami over his shoulder. "You're years away from challenging the Generation of Miracles."

"What'd you say?" Kagami growled.

"The gap between our scores might get bigger, but it certainly won't get any smaller. More than formations or strategies, basketball is about your build. It's a sport of size." Kise declared, his smug expression causing Eli to narrow her eyes. She couldn't even believe that this was the same guy that'd asked if she'd like to go out with him on Saturday. "The gap between your team and ours is simply too great. You were the only one who stood a chance against us, but I now see how good you are. I'll admit you have potential, but you're still far below me. No matter what you throw at me, with one look, I'll return it twice as good."

Eli heard the faintest growl coming from Maki. When Eli looked over at the redhead, she saw that she was furious. A vein was even visible on her forehead. Maki was gritting her teeth so much that it was audible. Eli could only watch as Maki tore off the towel hanging over her shoulders and roughly threw it over the bench. She walked over to Riko.

"Coach, I need you to put me in the game." Maki announced.

Riko looked up at Maki with just a bit of fear in her eyes. "Are you sure you're alright to play?"

"All I know is that I'll be in an even worse state if I just stand by and let him belittle Taiga like that." Maki's fists clenched in anger when she looked over in Kise's direction.

"Okay. Just try not to be too reckless. And can you please calm down?" Riko smiled and waved her hands in front of her in defence.

Maki tied her hair back in a low ponytail when Riko called for a member change. Mitobe was switched out for Maki, which he didn't seem to mind, since Erena had stated that he liked getting to have 'conversations' with her. However that worked.

Maki's footsteps were loud, direct, and filled with purpose. She stomped over between Kise and Kagami with clenched fists, her nails digging into the palms of her hands.

"Maki?" Kagami's jaw almost dropped when he noticed her on the court.

"I've had it with you belittling Taiga. I'm gonna be your threat from this point forward." Maki declared as if venom was in her voice. "And I refuse to lose to a part-time model."

Eli could see that Kise was very surprised at what Maki had said, but he had visibly taken it all in stride. Maybe Eli would have to cancel their Saturday meeting. He didn't really fit her type of guy. He was probably the most unpredictable person she'd ever met. However, there was still a part of her that wanted to give him another chance, and that maybe he would turn out to be more than a manipulative and devious, yet ultimately childish, part-time model with lots of crazy fans.

To her surprise, though, Kagami suddenly started laughing. He held his forehead as he doubled over, laughing uncontrollably. Maki arched a brow, and even Kise seemed to be taken aback. In fact, his laugh gave Eli goosebumps. Alisa appeared to shiver, as if a chill had run down her. Everyone looked at Kagami to see what he was laughing at.

"What's so funny?" Maki questioned.

"Sorry, sorry." Kagami apologised as he wiped a tear from one of his eyes. "I'm just so happy."

"Happy?" Maki and Kise tilted their heads in synchronisation.

"It's been a long time since anyone's said that to me." Kagami told them. "I heard it all the time over there."

"Over there?" Kise questioned.

"In America." Kagami clarified.

"You lived in America? That's amazing." Kise stated joyfully.

"I thought I jumped the gun coming back here to play. Hearing you say that is encouraging, really." Kagami informed him. Kise's smile faded, and a frown replaced it. "Life is all about challenges. There's no point in living if there's no one strong to play. It's better if I can't win."

Maki and Kise shared a look of what appeared to be horror as Kagami walked past them. Though, in Maki's eyes, Eli could see a mix of concern and terror. Maki looked at Kagami with those same eyes.

"We've only just started. Don't you think it's a little soon to be saying you won?"

* * *

 **Tensions A-RISE!**

 **Get it?**

 **Anyway, tensions are rising, as you can see. And I'm very sorry about this, but I'm gonna have to cut this chapter here since it is getting a bit lengthy. I had originally planned to make this chapter a combination of episodes 3 and 4 (because that is the full Seirin VS Kaijo match), but that plan hasn't worked out for me, as you can see.**

 **So, that about covers everything. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**


End file.
